


things i would let those fingers do to me

by OnSomeMerlinBs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, i guess, roger likes brians hands okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSomeMerlinBs/pseuds/OnSomeMerlinBs
Summary: Roger is a 21-year old drummer trying to live his life with school, work and his best friend Freddie. Roger and Freddie are determined to form a band. They just need to find a guitarist and bassist for that. Then one day Freddie brings in a curly and tall boy in hopes of finally getting them at least one of the two missing pieces of their band. Little did he know he brought in something Roger was already familiar with.---------------------------------boi i dont even know
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOI how i didnt have any idea how obsessed i would get with these boys when few months ago i clicked a queen crack video on youtube
> 
> why did i click that video when i have never really paid that much attention to queen?
> 
> nobody fucking knows but boi am i glad i did
> 
> anyways here's a lil fic that has been brewing in my head for few weeks now

Roger groaned as he put another cereal box on a shelf. He really wasn’t feeling working today. Last night he had helped Freddie, his best friend, pack his belongings till the very early hours of morning and somehow contents of a vodka bottle had found the way into their bodies. His friend and now ex-roommate was moving out to live with his boyfriend, Jim. Roger obviously was happy for the two, but he knew he would miss his friend. Though at the moment Roger really just wanted to sleep and not see anyone, not even his dear best friend. But with Roger’s luck, he couldn’t just have that.

”Roger, my darling!”

Roger didn’t have to look up to know who was calling him. Judging by the ascending jingle of various jewellery, the person was also approaching him with rapid steps. The blond just pinched his nose and closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh. Roger really loved Freddie, but with two hours of sleep last night and the six still remaining working hours had him really exhausted and not wanting any social interraction.

”Freddie, you can’t just barge in and bother me when I’m trying to work”, Roger muttered when he felt Freddie’s presence next to him. ”My boss wants his employees to actually work”, he continued, still not looking at his friend.

”Oh come on!” Freddie sighed dramatically. ”Miami loves me. This place would be so dull if I didn’t pop in sometimes.”

Roger chuckled at that. Freddie was right though. His boss, Jim ”Miami” Beach, did like Freddie. And Roger. He was by no means the strictest boss in the world, but he didn’t want his employees to just loiter around. But with Freddie he just gave a stern, but soft look. From time to time they could chat for few minutes and the man would let them do that.

”Whatever”, Roger muttered and took out his phone to check the time.

He rumbled a bit realizing he would still have to kill time for an hour before his first coffee break. He had basically inhaled a pot of coffee before running to work, but he still felt quite dead. He needed some more caffeine into his system.

”Anyways”, Freddie spoke again. ”I actually have good news to you!”

”I already know you’re moving”, Roger answered dryly, earning a slap on his arm.

”Oh, shut your mouth”, Freddie whined, but both of them knew their bickering wasn’t anything too serious. ”I’m sorry. He usually isn’t like this. Actually, that’s a lie. He’s always a little bitch”, he added a bit more quietly, almost like he wasn’t talking to Roger anymore.  
  


Holding a pack of Corn Flakes in mid-air, Roger froze. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but then he heard a chuckle that definitely didn’t belong to Freddie. Roger finally turned to his friend and almost dropped the cereal when he saw that his friend wasn’t alone. He saw a figure that reminded him of a tall beanpole. A very gorgeous beanpole with fluffy and curly brown hair. That beanpole was snickering with Freddie.

”What the fuck is going on?” Roger breathed out and the two snapped their eyes to him.

Roger felt like he was punched to the gut, making all the air escape out of him. Beautiful pools of liquid hazel were curiously staring at him. Roger blinked and hastily turned to Freddie with a questioning look.

”Roger darling… This man here”, Freddie spoke dramatically, pointing at the tall man. ”Is our new guitarist!” he jumped and grabbed Roger by his shoulders. ”Do you hear me Roger? A guitarist! Now we only need a bass player and Queen is complete!” Freddie shouted beyond excitement and not-so-gently shook Roger.

”A guitarist?” Roger questioned his friend before turning his gaze to the curly beanpole who was smiling at the two.

”Yes!” Freddie squealed and let go of Roger and moved next to the man that was apparently their new guitarist.

The two had been wanting to form a band for quite some while. Both of them knew how to sing, Freddie knew piano and Roger could make a fire beat with his drums even in his sleep. They had had some guitarists and bassists jam with them, but none of them had really stuck with them. Roger eyed this new acquaintance, making the man fidget a bit under his stare. Roger might have had big and innocent blue orbs as his eyes, but he knew how to give a bit intimidating look too.

”I see”, Roger mumbled thinking. ”I do need to see him play though”, he added and clapped his hands together. ”I’m not just gonna get some random guy to play with us only to find out he doesn’t even know how to play.”

”That’s not a problem at all”, Freddie chirped and took out his ridiculously decorated phone. ”He has a YouTube channel and he showed me some of his videos. He really is good. Roger I swear. We. Want. This. Guy.”

Roger squinted his eyes as Freddie fumbled with the phone. The thing resembled more some kind of a weird toy than a phone with all the thingamabobs attached to it. Roger turned to the tall man again. He seemed to be a bit shy. He hadn’t uttered a single word yet. Roger realized he didn’t even know his name yet. As if reading Roger’s mind Freddie broke the silence.

”Oh, sorry! I didn’t even introduce you guys yet. How silly of me”, he sighed and slapped his forehead. ”Brian, this is Roger Taylor, my bitch of a best friend and the greatest drummer in this city. Roger, this is Brian May, our new guitarist”, he muttered and turned his attention back to the phone.

The man, Brian, gave a small smile and a wave of his hand. But Roger couldn’t breathe, let alone smile back, for a moment. He knew that name. He knew that name very well. Roger’s eyes were fixed on the hand that was now in front of him, waiting for Roger’s. He also knew that _hand_. Roger felt dizzy and Brian seemed to notice something was up. With concern in his eyes he opened his mouth, maybe to finally say something, but Freddie chimed in.

”Ah, found it!”

Roger just kept staring at Brian who now had retracted his hand, probably realizing he wouldn’t get a handshake from Roger. Freddie eyed the two, looking puzzled. He noticed Miami looking at the three from the back of the aisle. He waved, getting a wave in return. Freddie turned back to Roger and Brian, letting out a cough.

”Did I miss-” he started, but Roger cut in.

”Brian May?” he asked his voice suddenly very hoarse and Brian hesitantly nodded. ”As in Brimi on YouTube? That Brian May?”

The hazel eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his lips, sharp looking canines peeking between them. Roger’s heart skipped a beat at that. He felt cold sweat forming on his palms. This definitely was no good. Roger gulped when Brian opened his mouth again, this time no-one interrupting him.

”You’ve seen my videos?”

A soft thud was heard, when the cereal box in Roger’s hand dropped to the floor. If not before, Roger knew for certain now. He knew this man. He _definitely_ knew this man. Roger felt like throwing up, not completely sure was it because of the situation going on or because of the bottle of vodka that had helped him and Freddie pack things last night. Probably both to be honest. The concern was back in Brian’s eyes.

”You okay?” he asked softly and took a step closer to Roger.

Roger mentally kicked his own guts and cursed himself to hell. How could he let himself act like such an idiot in front of Brian, the guitar god himself? How could he let that soft voice, that sounded even softer in real life, get to him so violently? Roger saw the realization finally hit Freddie.

”I think it’s last night’s vodka that has our little Roger going all weak”, Freddie laughed, but there was now a knowing smile playing on his lips.

”Piss off”, Roger snarled to Freddie who just laughed some more. ”Um… Anyways. Yeah, I’ve seen some… of them”, he added tightly smiling and picked up the dropped box.

”Oh, that’s nice”, Brian smiled at him.

Roger couldn’t look him in the eye. He couldn’t really look Freddie either, knowing there was a big smirk and mischievous eyes looking at him. It was only nine o’clock and Roger was already fed up with the whole day. He really wished he had stayed in bed that morning.

”Yeah… You’re good”, he forced out and made a mistake of looking up to see Brian looking like a literal ray of sunshine with a bright smile.

”Thanks!” Brian voiced cheerfully making Roger wince a bit, this time purely because of the too bright noise for a hangover day. ”Sorry”, the brunet muttered apologetically.

”It’s fine”, Roger waved his hand lazily. ”But I really need to continue working. Miami is gonna kill me if I don’t soon have these damned cereals on the shelf”, he laughed faintly.

”Well, we need to have a little jam session in order to know if this will work”, Freddie exclaimed and leaned against the shelf. ”How about tomorrow at six? Jim, my boyfriend, has a garage. We can practice there.”

Roger pursed his lips thinking. Brian just nodded approvingly, making his ridiculous curls framing his face bounce as well. Roger thought they softened Brian’s rather sharp features quite nicely. Freddie and Brian turned to Roger with a silent question. Roger sighed deeply and ran his hand through his rugged hair.

”Yeah, sure. Though my shift ends at six so could we do half an hour later?”

”I’m okay with that”, Brian hummed and Roger could swear he felt the vibrations through his own body.

”Perfect!” Freddie shouted and jumped around a bit. ”I’ll text you the address later, okay?” he asked Brian who just put his thumbs up as an answer.

”Great, but I really have to go now. I need to see my landlord in 15 minutes”, Brian said and the three said their goodbyes, but as Brian was about to leave, he turned around. ”Did you say you are in a need of a bassist too?”

Roger and Freddie raised their gazes curiously. They gave each other quick looks before turning to Brian who was clearly waiting for an answer. The two slowly nodded unison. Brian was seemingly pleased with the answer.

”I know a guy who could be interested”, he smiled, making Freddie jump in the air.

”If you can, bring him with you tomorrow”, Freddie said excitedly and scooted closer the tall man.

”I’ll see what I can do”, Brian chuckled and started his way to the exit. ”See you tomorrow!” he waved before getting out.

Silence fell between Roger and Freddie. Usually Roger found the silent moments between him and Freddie to be quite comfortable, but this one was eating out the poor boy. He wished the floor would eat him right then and there. Roger glanced at his best friend who couldn’t keep a straight face. Freddie looked to be about to say something.

”He can’t ever know”, Roger said sharply before Freddie could say anything.

Roger tried to look anywhere but Freddie. This resulted him noticing Miami staring and tapping his watch. Roger grimaced and waved at the man. He would continue soon. He just needed to get Freddie out, but that smirking bastard didn’t show any signs of leaving. Instead he moved closer to Roger.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about darling”, his friend said innocently.

”You know _exa_ _ct_ _ly_ what I’m talking about”, Roger rumbled.

He turned back to the shelf and started arranging the cereals once again. Freddie and those cereals were greatly pissing him off. He was sure that after this day he wouldn’t see cereal the same way again. They would haunt him and remind him of the day he made a fool of himself in front of none other than Brian fucking May. Freddie had his hand on his chin, pretending to think.

”Oooh!” he whisper shouted suddenly. ”You mean that he can’t know that his hands are Roger Meddows Taylor’s wet dream?” he continued in a low voice, and leaned closer to the now quite flustered looking drummer boy.

”Piss off!” Roger shouted a bit too louder than intended. ”What kind of a joke this is anyway Fred? You just bring… of all the people… _him_ here? Where the fuck did you even find him?” he barked and aggressively grabbed another thing to put on the shelf.

”Roger, I swear I didn’t realize it was Mr. Sexy Hands until you started acting all weird”, the other huffed crossing his arms. ”Besides he found me, not me him.”

Roger took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He turned around so that his back was against the shelf. Blue eyes stared into nothing as Roger let his body go slump for what seemed to be the first time during the last 10 minutes. He glanced at Freddie whose deep brown eyes observed him with warmth. Freddie leaned against Roger’s side.

”He found one of the ads?” Roger mumbled barely audible.

”Yup”, Freddie confirmed popping the p with his lips. ”He’s from London, but he’s been gone for few years after he graduated. I guess he got homesick and wanted to move back. He found the ad at the train station and decided to give a call. And boom, now we’re here”, he explained.

Roger let himself fall to the floor. He rubbed his chin before burying his face in his hands. Freddie mimicked the action. A customer walked by them, giving them a weird look. They sat there for a minute, Freddie playing with a loose thread on Roger’s work shirt. Now that Roger thought about it, he remembered Brian talking about moving in one of his videos few weeks ago.

”I’m fucked, aren’t I?” the blond suddenly groaned out.

”If you play your cards right”, Freddie snickered, getting a sharp poke to his side. ”Ow!”

”You don’t know when to stop, do you Mercury?”

”Nope!” Freddie just laughed.

Roger couldn’t help, but let out a chuckle as well. Freddie might be bit of annoying and obnoxious at times, but hey so was Roger. Roger cared for the older man deeply. They had gone through their ups and downs and things had been quite bad at some point, but the two always figured out their problems. There was no-one Roger relied on and trusted more than Freddie.

”Roger.”

Roger looked up to see his boss looking down at the pair. He wasn’t looking too mad, but Roger and Freddie both knew it was Freddie’s time to leave and let Roger continue with his work. The two got up, patting some dust off their bottoms.

”Sorry Jim. Don’t punish Roger. This was all my fault. He actually wanted to work, but I kept bothering him”, Freddie said, flashing a charming smile.

”It’s alright Freddie”, the man said sternly, but there was a hint of fondness in his voice. ”Just don’t let this happen too often, okay?” he added and Freddie sheepishly waved his hand.

”Of course not”, Freddie said and took few steps backwards. ”I take this as my cue to leave”, he bowed and turned to walk away. ”See you in the evening Rog!” he shouted when he nearly reached the end of the aisle.

Roger stared at his friend’s retreating back until he was out of his sight. Which frankly wasn’t too far since Roger had forgotten to put on his contact lenses in the morning. One more thing that made Roger convinced that this day hated him. He sighed what seemed to be the 100th time that day and spun around to meet Miami’s questioning look.

”No more distractions today, I promise.”

That seemed to satisfy his boss as he turned away, leaving Roger alone with the cereals. Roget let out few quiet curses. Brian May couldn’t ever know that it was Roger Taylor who had written those cursed words under one of his videos. Those words haunted Roger for the rest of the day.

_**CarsAreCool69:** things i would let those fingers do to me ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the nice comments on the first chapter! really made me smile and motivated to continue this story.
> 
> i was gonna wait till friday to post this chapter but oh well here we are
> 
> i had so much fun writing this. hopefully you guys will like it as well c:

The next day at 6:17 pm Roger found himself parked next to Jim’s, actually his parents’, house. He saw the open garage door and Freddie roaming around alone. Not even Jim was with him. Roger hopped out of his van groaning. His feet felt like lead as he dragged himself to the back of the vehicle. He took one of the toms with him and made his way to the garage.

  
  


”Where’s Jim?” Roger asked as he placed the tom near one corner.

  
  


”At the apartment”, Freddie said and spun around to have a look at his friend, his sequin top rattling a bit. ”You look terrible darling”, he added after scanning Roger’s rugged form for few seconds.

  
  


”At least I’m not trying to grow a hideous moustache”, the blond quipped back and flipped his middle finger.

  
  


”Jim likes it”, the other just shrugged running a finger against the somewhat patchy moustache and followed Roger to the van.

  
  


Roger indeed looked quite terrible. He had had another sleepless night. This time it wasn’t vodka and Freddie that had kept him awake, but Brian. Last night, right after Roger got home from work he had the quickest wank since his teenage days and he wasn’t proud of that at all. Usually after an orgasm Roger would go out like a light, but this time he just laid anxiously in his bed, image of Brian haunting his thoughts. Not only did his deepest desire have a face now, but a fucking gorgeous one as well. Brian might have been all lovely and sweet when speaking through a camera, but Roger really hoped he would turn out to be total dickhead in real life. He really didn’t have the energy to develop deeper feelings.

  
  


”Fucking piece of shit”, he muttered as the tried to aggressively get his drums out. ”Can you just come out?”

  
  


”You don’t want to be too rough with those. They costed you a pretty penny”, his friend chuckled and helped to get more pieces out. ”What’s wrong? I understand why you were tired yesterday, but you should have gotten a goodnight’s sleep last night.”

  
  


”Sorry… School and work were just hard today”, Roger sighed and grabbed a jingling bag that contained his cymbals. ”Plus I had to get my kit into the van all by myself because _someone_ had left early in the morning.”

  
  


It wasn’t technically a lie. Work had been a bit busier than usually since it was Friday and disassembling his drum kit was rather annoying and time-consuming alone, but it was nothing Roger hadn’t gotten used to. Those were only like 10% of the reasons why he was feeling like death. Freddie raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

  
  


”You sure?” he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

  
  


”Yeah of course. What else would it be?” Roger smiled awkwardly and made his way to the garage once again.

  
  


”I don’t know… Maybe some certain guitar guy…” Freddie mumbled under his breath, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Roger since Freddie felt a slap on the back of his head. ”You really need to sort out whatever this thing is. I don’t wanna end up covered in bruises ’cause sleep deprived you suddenly gets all violent”, the older one laughed.

  
  


”Sorry…” Roger muttered and they went to get rest of his things.

  
  


When everything was out of the van and Roger was closing the backdoors, he heard a car park behind it. He stepped to the side to see an unfamiliar car and even more unfamiliar man, or a boy a really, step out of the driver’s seat. Roger tilted his head in confusion as he inspected the boy. He had quite long brown hair and he had that cute boyish charm radiating from him with the oversized t-shirt and short shorts he was sporting. He raised his gaze to lock eyes with Roger and gave a shy smile. Roger smiled back.

  
  


”Oh, hi Roger!”

  
  


Quickly Roger snapped his head towards the voice. There was a smiling Brian standing next to the car. He was looking as gorgeous as yesterday and Roger thought that on anyone else that colourful striped shirt would have had looked ridiculous, but on Brian it looked just right. Roger tried to ignore Freddie’s words from few minutes ago, but he knew that his friend was right. He really did need to sort this out.

  
  


”Hi”, he simply said as he took few steps towards the two. ”You babysitting or something?” he asked and pointed at the longhaired boy who had a blush creeping up his cheeks at the words.

  
  


”No. This is John”, Brian laughed and opened the backseat door. ”He’s the bass player I mentioned yesterday”, he finished as he took out his guitar case.

  
  


Roger’s eyebrows shot up. He turned to John who now had a case in hand too. With his free hand he was nervously playing with a hair strand. Roger knew that he looked rather young himself, but this John guy was definitely just a kid. Was he even legally driving that car?

  
  


”Hello”, John finally said. ”I’m John Richard Deacon”, he continued and flashed a wide smile.

  
  


”Um, hello. Roger”, the drummer said, his eyes briefly focused on the gap between John’s front teeth that only emphasized the boyish innocence.

  
  


”Roger dear, did I hear a car come in?”

  
  


All three turned to look at the garage. Freddie emerged out with quick steps, his black hair bopping with his movements. When he spotted the other three he stopped abruptly. His eyes were fixed on John.

  
  


”You must be John.”

  
  


”Well, y-yeah”, John managed to mutter out.

  
  


Roger furrowed his eyebrows. How did Freddie know his name already? He then glanced at Brian and figured maybe he had told him. They did have each other’s phone numbers after all. With few strides Freddie closed the distance between him and John. John looked like he was about to pass out under the older man’s stare. Suddenly Freddie threw his arms around the young boy.

  
  


”Aren’t you a lovely thing”, he cooed and John’s face flushed deep red.

  
  


Roger rolled his eyes smiling. This kid definitely was on the shyer side. Though the redness could now be caused by Freddie’s death grip as well. Roger had been the target of those hugs for over six years so he knew that those hugs were _tight_ to say the least.

  
  


”Don’t scare him away Fred”, Roger said and turned around to go to the garage, Brian following him.

  
  


”Oh Roger please!” his friend cried out, finally backing out from the hug. ”From now on I take it as my duty to protect this little darling bean”, he smiled looking at John.

  
  


Roger walked to his drums that were still scattered around the corner he and Freddie had dumped them, but with years of experience it wouldn’t take him too long to assemble them together. He sat on his stool and scanned the pieces. Sighing he took the first one and started his task. He saw Freddie and John come inside, Freddie’s arm wrapped around John’s shoulders. Roger knew his friend could be intimidating with his touching and loud precense, but those features sometimes had their pros as well. John already seemed to be more relaxed and was giggling to the jokes Freddie was throwing around. Brian propped his case against a wall and walked to Roger.

  
  


”He always like this?” Brian chuckled pointing at the two, making Roger snort.

  
  


”If you wanna be in this band you have to deal with Freddie’s affections”, Roger answered as he rummaged through his things. ”Can be unbearable, but it’s just how it is.”

  
  


”You haven’t run out”, the taller one smiled softly. ”Can I help?” he asked spreading his arms.

  
  


”Well, someone has to be his best friend”, the blond grinned and gave Brian the bag of cymbals. ”You can hold these.”

  
  


”Oh, how honoured I am to hold the great Roger Taylor’s cymbals”, Brian joked and sat down on the floor.

  
  


”You should be. Very few can get near my babies”, Roger chuckled and continued assembling the drums.

  
  


Brian just huffed smiling. Roger regretted glancing towards him because the next thing he knew was how his tummy was flipping around at the sight. Brian was leaning against the wall next to his guitar case and he had taken out his phone. Brian might be all bones and sharp features, but the soft lighting of the garage had him look so soft and cosy. Roger didn’t want anything more than just to press himself against the man and bury his face into the fluffy curls.

  
  


”Get yourself together Taylor”, he whispered to himself.

  
  


”Hmm, did you say something?” Brian hummed, his gaze still fixed on the phone screen.

  
  


”Just cursing these damn drums”, Roger quickly replied, feeling a slight blush creep up his cheeks. ”I love them to bits, but they can be rather annoying as well.”

  
  


”Ah, I see”, Brian said and got up. ”I think I’ll go check if my guitar is fine so we can start as soon as you’re ready with your drums.”

  
  


And with that Brian got his guitar case and went to Freddie and John. Roger froze, his blue eyes wide as plates. How could he be so stupid? He felt his heart rate speed up rapidly. How hadn’t he thought about this? He had to actually see Brian play, _live and in front of him._ He watched as Brian took out the Red Special. Roger already felt his tight jeans get even tighter.

  
  


”Shit”, he whispered and adjusted the front of his jeans a bit.

  
  


He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice of bass fill up the small space. His eyes wandered to John who was experimentally plucking the strings of his bass. Freddie was next to him, beaming like a child. Roger listened to the sound for a while. It didn’t sound bad at all. But then he heard a too familiar sound of a guitar. Trying to ignore his growing hard-on, Roger turned his attention back to the drums.

  
  


”You ready soon Rog?” Freddie called out to him after a while.

  
  


”Yeah, gimme few more minutes”, Roger answered and adjusted the placement of the cymbals.

  
  


Satisfied with the placement, Roger sat down and tried few simple beats to test out the sound. He hummed and before getting up, checked his crotch to fortunately see his hard-on had subsided. He looked up to see the other three sitting on the worn out couch on the other side of the garage. Freddie and Brian were apparently laughing at something John had said. John was smiling sheepishly between the other two with a slight blush painting his cheeks. Roger coughed and three pairs of eyes were on him.

  
  


”I’m ready”, he said and sat down again.

  
  


”Great!” Freddie said clapping his hands together and jumped up.

  
  


”So how do we do this? Do we play in turns?” Brian asked and flicked his finger between him and John. ”And then play together?”

  
  


”I was thinking we could just get to the part of playing together”, Freddie said as he took some notes out of his bag. ”Isn’t that the best way to find out if we work out after all?” he added and gave each other their own stack of notes. ”What do you guys think?”

  
  


”I’m fine with it”, John said as he flipped through the pages.

  
  


Brian and Roger just nodded. Going through the notes Roger noticed there wasn’t any songs that Freddie had written. They were quite unpolished so maybe it was a good idea. It was better to try out songs that Brian and John could actually know and that weren’t unfinished messes. Everyone got to their respective spots. Roger shifted on the stool and grabbed his drumsticks.

  
  


”How about we start with ’Hello, Goodbye’?” Freddie asked as he took the microphone and got a wave of sures from the three. ”You could do backing like always Roger.”

  
  


”Roger that”, the drummer nodded, making John giggle a bit.

  
  


”Sorry”, the bassist muttered as the other three looked at him amused.

  
  


”It’s okay darling”, Freddie smiled and nudged John’s side gently. ”Shall we start then?”

  
  


And start they did. Even though they started with a bit lighter stuff, Roger immediately felt a rush of adrenaline go through him when his drumsticks made contact with the drums. There was just something about a good jamming session. They played anything from Bryan Adams to Backstreet Boys, testing out the sounds and having fun. It was just four guys having a grand time, but Roger couldn’t deny that he felt something more serious blossom as well. Never before had he felt that playing with someone else than just Freddie felt so _complete_. It was like they had known each other for eternity. One hour turned to two and before they even realized it was over 10 pm. Now the four of them were cramped on the couch, all a bit sweaty and each one nursing a bottle of water Roger had found from his van. Roger was glad he was squashed between John and an armrest. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep his hands of Brian if he was seated next to him. Watching his videos surely was pleasing, but seeing him play raw and get into the feeling in real life was an experience out of this world.

  
  


”Well, that was spectacular!” Freddie exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

  
  


”Oh, definitely”, Brian agreed and took a sip of his water bottle. ”Friday night not wasted at all.”

  
  


”I had fun”, John smiled his eyes closed, almost slipping of the couch he was basically laying on.

  
  


”What about you Roger?”

  
  


Roger snapped his eyes open to notice all three were watching him. Behing Brian and John, Freddie wiggled his eyebrows a bit and gave a knowing glance at Brian who was ever so oblivious what was happening behind him. Roger clenched his jaw and shifted a bit, sitting straighter. He cleared his throat and took a nervous sip of his water before speaking.

  
  


”Um, yes”, he started furrowing his eyebrows. ”Yeah… Very good. You guys were amazing”, he continued and his slight frown turned into a wide smile.

  
  


”I knew it was a good idea to give this curly boy a chance”, Freddie grinned and gave a quick hug to Brian who just laughed in response. ”And you my darling! You are just too damn precious”, he reached over Brian to ruffle John’s hair.

  
  


”I wasn’t so sure first, but I’m glad Bri dragged me here”, John said ever so softly.

  
  


”Me too. Even though I first thought you were just a baby. I mean you still are, _but_ you do know how to play that bass”, Roger joked and put his arm behind John, trying to ignore the fact that he brushed Brian’s shoulder lightly.

  
  


”Our baby!” Freddie shouted, making all three laugh.

  
  


They sat there for a while, basking in the afterglow of intense playing. Roger suddenly felt really exhausted and he tried his best not to fall asleep, but his eyes wanted to close. He was hanging somewhere between being awake and asleep when Freddie’s voice got him back to reality.

  
  


”What do you guys say? Tomorrow. Same time, same place?”

  
  


”Are you sure Jim’s parents are okay with that?” Roger questioned, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

  
  


”They’re gone for the weekend. Do you really think they wouldn’t have already come down here and tell us to stop if they weren’t home?” Freddie said and jumped up to get some more water. ”Jim said we could play in here if we wanted and I’m sure we do. Right?” he smirked.

  
  


”It’s okay with me. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow”, Brian said and got up to stretch his long limps.

  
  


”Could we do few hours earlier? I promised my girlfriend I’d hang out with her in the evening.”

  
  


Freddie gasped dramatically and spun around. He looked at John his mouth slightly agape. John smiled nervously and Roger tried to keep his face straight, but a smirk was making it’s way through. Freddie walked to the couch and sat where Brian had previously been, next to John, the boy now between Freddie and Roger.

  
  


”A girlfriend?” the singer asked and John nodded hesitantly. ”They grow up so fast!” he suddenly cried out and laid himself on the couch.

  
  


”Soon we’ll be having little Johns roaming around”, Roger fake sniffled.

  
  


”Guys, come on…” John mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed and trying to hide his flushed face behind his hair, but there was a small smile forming on his lips.

  
  


Roger shoved his side gently before looking up at Brian. Brian shook his head fondly and the expression he had was something along lines ’You guys are idiots.’ and ’Can’t believe this shit.’ He turned to go to his guitar. Roger followed him, leaving Freddie coo over John. He inspected Brian carefully handle his precious instrument.

  
  


”So…” Roger started, watching Brian put the guitar in it’s case and then turn to Roger. ”What do you think?”

  
  


”I think this could be something special”, the other answered and flashed those sinful teeth as he smiled.

  
  


”Yeah, me too. John really killed those bass lines and you… Just wow! You’re even better than on your videos”, the blond praised.

  
  


”Thanks. You’re good too and very… _passionate_ with those drums”, Brian grinned, earning a little blush from Roger. ”And that voice is just amazing.”

  
  


”I… I guess so.”

  
  


Brian chuckled and gave a friendly punch to Roger’s arm and walked back to Freddie and John. Roger’s hand wandered to the spot Brian just punched him on. He squeezed it a bit too roughly, making himself wince a bit. He turned to watch the other three. In a weird way it looked almost domestic to watch them chat and laugh on the couch. As Roger joined them, he thought he could definitely get used to this. They chatted there for a while until Brian and John stood up to leave.

  
  


”At four tomorrow, right?” Brian asked as he gently placed his case on John’s car’s backseat.

  
  


”Yeah”, Freddie confirmed, Roger nodding next to him.

  
  


”Awesome. See you tomorrow then”, John waved, getting in the car and Freddie and Roger turned around to go back to the garage.

  
  


”See you”, Brian said as well and opened the door, but before he got in he opened his mouth one more time. ”Hey Roger”, he called and Roger turned his head over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow curiously. ”Nice shoes.”

  
  


Taken aback by the words, Roger went completely speechless. He glanced down at his pink and sparkly trainers. He felt his cheeks heating up and heard a little giggle come out of Freddie. He shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. Roger raised his gaze to say thanks, but it was too late. John was already speeding away, taking Brian with him.

  
  


”Aw, that’s cute”, Freddie chirped into Roger’s ear.

  
  


”Would you piss off?” Roger mumbled and shoved his friend’s face away.

  
  


”You’d get bored”, Freddie quipped looking all smug, both of them knowing it was true. ”You really think it’s that bad?” he then changed the topic out of the blue.

  
  


”What?” Roger asked puzzled and Freddie pointed at his moustache. ”Oh, that… Wait for 10 years and then it might work”, he laughed rolling his eyes.

  
  


”Fair enough.”

  
  


The two didn’t stay there for too long. They only checked the lights were out and the garage door was locked. They didn’t bother taking Roger’s drums with them since they would be there the next day again. Roger dropped off Freddie to Jim’s, well Jim and Freddie’s soon, place and continued his way to his own place. With a cup of spiked tea Roger once again found himself watching Brian’s videos. He was nearing the end of his newest one from few days ago when a thought popped into his mind. Roger wasn’t sure what he would benefit from it since he already knew what Brian looked like, but his fingers were having a mind of their own. Suddenly feeling very anxious, Roger clicked the comment button.

  
  


_**CarsAreCool69:** face reveal when_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deaky is a baby and i will protect him till the day i die


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter is a bit all over the place but hopefully you guys will enjoy it c:

_**Bri** **mi** **:** Might as well do it at some point since you asked so nicely. ;) -Bri_

  
  


_**CarsAreCool69:** cant wait ;)_

  
  


Nursing on a cup of coffee and snacking on a granola bar that had already seen it’s better days, Roger thought about those words. After two weeks, three days and another Jimi Hendrix cover, there still wasn’t a face reveal video and Roger was starting to think Brian had only joked with him. Maybe he was never gonna show his face on video, but wanted to keep it as a mystery. As Roger grumbled the wrapper of the granola bar, and half of the bar itself, into the bin, Miami came into the break room.

  
  


”Your boyfriend is here”, he said and made his way to the kettle, snapping it on.

  
  


”Oh, we acting surprised now that Freddie comes here? Like it doesn’t happen almost every day”, Roger laughed and took another sip of his coffee, grimacing a bit since it was starting to get rather cold.

  
  


”No, not Freddie”, Jim shook his head, trying to think. ”The tall one. Brian was it?”

  
  


Roger was in a middle of drinking when the name slipped out of Miami’s mouth. Snickering Miami watched Roger, the young man trying his best not to choke on his coffee. Roger shot a glance at him, Miami giving him a knowing look before turning back to prepping his tea. He took out his mug and some tea.

  
  


”You still have 10 minutes of your break”, the boss said smiling and before he knew, Roger was gone. ”Kids these days”, he muttered and poured the water into his mug.

  
  


With quick steps Roger moved through the aisles of the store. He noticed Brian standing at the fruits and veggies section, holding an avocado in his hand. Roger couldn’t help a smile forming on his lips as he watched Brian inspect the fruit with intense. Roger smoothed out his shirt and ruffled his hair a bit before approaching the man.

  
  


”Something weird going on with that avocado?” he asked when he was only few feet away, Brian raising his gaze at the sudden noise.

  
  


”Just checking if it’s ripe”, Brian answered with a small smile and put the fruit in his basket. ”So, what’s up?”

  
  


”Not much”, Roger shrugged and put his hands into his pockets, trying to act casual. ”Saw my bandmate here and decided to come say hi. Is that illegal?”

  
  


”Not at all”, Brian laughed warmly, making Roger’s insides tingle a bit. ”Speaking of the band… Freddie asked me to bring some of my own songs to our next practice”, he added, making Roger blink in surprise.

  
  


”Really?”

  
  


”Yeah”, Brian nodded and moved to the bananas, Roger following him. ”It’s been only few weeks, but we really are becoming a real band, aren’t we?”

  
  


Brian sounded excited when he spoke. His hazel eyes shone so beautifully Roger was afraid he would get blinded by them any second now. He as well hoped that they were becoming a real band. During those few weeks and a handful of practices, Roger had felt so connected with the whole group. They were obviously still learning to work together, but with each song they were getting better and better.

  
  


”Yeah, I guess we are”, Roger said softly.

  
  


”I tell you Roger, we’ll be going places”, the curly brunet mused and took a bunch of bananas in his hands.

  
  


They chatted and roamed around the store, Brian getting all the things he needed, until it was Brian’s time to go to the registers and Roger’s time to continue working. The younger one waited as Brian paid and packed his groceries. They stood there, awkwardly smiling for few seconds.

  
  


”See you on Wednesday then?” Brian finally said breaking the silence.

  
  


”Yeah. See you”, Roger answered and Brian turned to leave after waving his hand lazily as a goodbye.

  
  


Roger watched him leave before turning to go back to the break room. He flipped out his phone. He opened Discord and checked their band group. There wasn’t anything too special going on, just few memes John had posted on their meme channel. He went to their main chat and after contemplating for few seconds, he sent one heart. Roger went to have a piss and after that checked the chat one more time. There was a winking emoji sent by Brian. Their two other bandmates had joined in as well, John sending a bunch of different emojis.

  
  


_**cat queen:** ??? am i missing something_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** idk i just went with the flow_

  
  


Roger shook his head chuckling. He put the phone away and got back to working. They day went fairly quickly, Roger’s thoughts on the earlier encounter. The whole day a wide grin was plastered all across his face. Only the moment he realized he was running late for his afternoon lecture did his smile falter. He was sitting outside a cafe, enjoying the summer weather. The young man was about to take a big bite of his warm croissant when he noticed the time on his phone screen.

  
  


”Fuck!” he screeched, startling a passerby.

  
  


He quickly got up and started running towards the school, the croissant in his mouth. The school wasn’t too far away, so after 5 minutes of full speed running Roger was in front of the front doors of the school building, heaving his lungs out and crumbs all over him. He leaned forwards, supporting his hands on his knees. He made a mental note to reduce smoking cigarettes. After few minutes of catching his breath, Roger went in and quickly made his way to the correct auditorium, all the while cursing himself for not getting the van that day.

  
  


”Late again Mr. Taylor”, the professor said as Roger tried to sneak in as quietly as possible.

  
  


”Sorry sir”, the blond just muttered and took his seat.

  
  


Two girls were sitting few seats away from him. They glanced at Roger and giggled a bit when Roger glanced back at them. He flashed his most charming smile and winked at the two. Roger smirked to himself when he saw the girls blush deep crimson. He knew the effect he could have on people. Roger scribbled down some of the notes on the board, but soon enough his attention was on his phone. He really hoped a month would pass quickly and the summer break would start. More time for Queen and partying. As the lecture finally ended and Roger started his way out, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see the two girls from before looking all nervous.

  
  


”Well, hello ladies”, Roger smirked and the girls blushed once again.

  
  


”Um, hello”, one of them, a beautiful redhead, said. ”We- We were t-thinking-” she stammered over her words, finding it hard to form a proper sentence.

  
  


”We were thinking if you would be interested in a party”, the other, tall brunette, cut in.

  
  


”A party?” Roger questioned, his brows knitted together.

  
  


”Yes! A party”, the redhead exclaimed. ”It’s- It’s on Friday. At my house”, she added with a shy smile.

  
  


Now, there wasn’t a party Roger would pass on. Nothing beat a good drumming session, especially if he had good company with him, but partying was quite high on the list of his top favourite things. Dancing around with a drink in hand and maybe a beautiful girl in other was something Roger definitely enjoyed very much.

  
  


”That is if you aren’t busy or anything”, the brunette said, fiddling with her short hair. ”We wouldn’t want to bother you.”

  
  


”Aw, don’t worry. I don’t have any plans for Friday”, he said tilting his head. ”Well, I mean now I kind of do”, he added with a cheeky smile.

  
  


The girls giggled at that. They gave Roger the address on a little note. Roger noticed the two phone numbers under the address before putting the paper into his pocket. Maybe he would call one of them, just for the heck of it. Roger turned around to leave, but not before flashing another smile and a wink.

  
  


”See you on Friday then luvs”, he said and with that he was gone.

  
  


Roger got out, the sunshine warming his skin and making his already sparkly shoes sparkle some more. He didn’t need to be anywhere that day anymore so he decided to stroll around the streets a bit. He took out a cigarette, pushing his earlier thoughts away. With a good drag of the cigarette he started walking. He didn’t have to walk for too long to find himself at the apartment complex where Freddie and Jim lived. Shrugging he got in and soon he was standing behind their apartment door. Roger smiled fondly when he glanced at the name tag. The names ’Hutton’ and ’Mercury’ were sitting next to each other neatly. Roger ringed the doorbell and soon steps were heard behind the door.

  
  


”Oh, hi Roger”, Jim said with a broad smile when he opened the door. ”Come in”, he added and stepped to the side, letting Roger walk in. ”Fred’s out with Mary, but he should be home quite soon.”

  
  


”It’s okay”, Roger said and followed the Irish man into the living room after kicking off his shoes.

  
  


”Do you want tea? Or maybe something stronger?” Jim asked when Roger slumped down on the couch. ”I have some whisky back from home.”

  
  


”Jim, it’s Monday”, the blond laughed.

  
  


”Exactly my point”, the other pointed, raising one of his eyebrows playfully.

  
  


”I guess a glass of whisky won’t hurt anyone”, Roger finally said and Jim went into the kitchen.

  
  


While waiting for the whisky and Jim, Roger looked around the apartment. There still were relevantly many boxes around, waiting to get emptied. It didn’t surprise Roger one bit. Freddie did have lots of things to move after all. A rather big painting of a cat caught Roger’s attention. Very Freddie, Roger thought smiling. Soon Jim sat next to Roger, hading him a glass.

  
  


”So, how you doing?” Jim asked and took a sip of his drink, Roger mimicking the action.

  
  


”Amazing. Summer break isn’t too long away, the band is hitting off and right now I have a drink in hand”, Roger joked, pointing at the glass and making Jim laugh a bit. ”What else could a man ask for?”

  
  


”Great to hear that. Freddie has been so thrilled about the band as well, but I suppose you already knew that.”

  
  


”You could say”, Roger smiled and downed the drink.

  
  


Jim finished his drink as well. He took the glasses to take them to the sink. Roger closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the alcohol buzz through his throat. He felt around his pockets, in attempt to grab his phone, but found the note from before instead. He fished it out and gave it a good look, his other hand fiddling with his rainbow suspenders.

  
  


”I take it John and Brian have settled in well?” Jim called from the kitchen.

  
  


”Hmm, yeah”, Roger muttered and wiped his finger through the phone numbers at the mention of Brian’s name. ”Yeah, yeah they have”, he said a bit louder and put the paper back into his pocket when Jim came back to the living room. ”Freddie really adores John.”

  
  


”You tell me”, Jim snorted, settling on the couch comfortably. ”He wants to adopt him or something.”

  
  


The two settled into a calm conversation. Jim told about his apprenticeship at the local hair salon that would start in the fall and how he and Freddie were going to visit Ireland to see Jim’s family. They had another glasses of the whisky, both feeling slightly buzzed. They snapped their heads up when they suddenly heard the front door open and close. There was a loud gasp and not long after that, a pouting Freddie came into their view.

  
  


”My best partner in crime is in my apartment and he didn’t even tell me”, Freddie said, faking sadness. ”It almost looks like you only came to see Jim”, he added, eyeing the whisky glasses.

  
  


”Aw, don’t pout mate”, Roger cooed and motioned Freddie to join them on the couch. ”You’re still my favourite”, he smiled and patted Freddie’s head when he came to sit between the two.

  
  


”I better be!” the older man cried out, a grin making it’s way through.

  
  


”I’ll go make some dinner”, Jim shook his head fondly and gave a quick peck to Freddie before getting up. ”You want some too Roger?”

  
  


”No thanks. I think I’ll be leaving soon”, Roger declined, Jim nodding at that before turning around to leave the two to be.

  
  


”Thank you darling!” Freddie shouted after his boyfriend and then turned back to Roger. ”What gives me the pleasure to have my best friend here?”

  
  


They told each other about their days, Roger intentionally leaving out the encounter he had with Brian. He didn’t really need Freddie’s teasing at the moment. So he acted all surprised, like he didn’t already know when Freddie told him about the song thing. They had moved to the small balcony to have a smoke when Jim peeked in to inform that the dinner was ready.

  
  


”I guess it’s my time to leave then”, Roger said and stubbed out the cigarette after having a one more drag of it.

  
  


”You working tomorrow?” Freddie asked when they got back in.

  
  


”No, I only have some classes in the morning”, the blond shook his head.

  
  


”Might pop in later”, Freddie hummed and watched his friend put on the shoes. ”Alright, see you later darling”, he smiled and pulled Roger into a tight hug.

  
  


”Bye”, Roger smiled back and opened the door to leave. ”Thanks for the whisky Jim!” he shouted and got a muffled answer from the kitchen before stepping out.

  
  


Roger didn’t feel like going home yet. It was fairly early still so he strolled around and found his way to a small park. He sat down near one of the ponds and watched some ducks play in the water. He frowned when few kids came running and scared the ducks. They flew away to a further pond. Roger took out his cigarettes and phone. He opened the band chat to see all three online.

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _ok so roger and brian already know this but i was thinking we could start working on our songs on wednesda_ _y. i told brian to bring in some of his writings. how does that sound to you john?_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** OMG yesssss_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** i dont have anything to offer but sounds lit_

  
  


Next there was a bunch of fire emojis sent by John. Roger giggled at that. John definitely was more free around the three, being able to relax more, but he still was rather quiet and shy during their practices. But on Discord he was literally on fire. It was him who mostly kept the chat alive, sending anything and everything.

  
  


_**t**_ _ **ree:**_ _Why_ _is my name_ _tree? -Bri_

  
  


_**tree:** _ _Anyways I’m very excited to work on the songs. -Bri_

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _cause you are one_

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _also you dont have to sign your every message with -Bri_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** _ _let_ _brian_ _be its_ _been his gimmick for years_ _and i dont think we_ _are_ _ever gonna get rid of it_

  
  


A warm laugh escaped out of Roger. Looking at the chat it was like the four had known each other for years already. Roger found it so easy and comfortable joke around the three. After taking a drag of the cigarette he started typing his own message.

  
  


_**bitch boi:** _ _oh that was brian i thought we had a grandpa lost in our chat_

  
  


_**tree:** _ _Wow, I thought we were friends. :( -Bri_

  
  


Roger blinked at the words. Were they friends yet? Not that Roger didn’t want them to be because he really did. Brian and John both had become close to him, but they had only known each other for few weeks. They surely were bandmates and maybe even buddies, but friends? Roger bit his thumbnail and just stared at the message. It was soon gone as other messages were coming in. He typed one more message.

  
  


_**bitch boi:** _ _gtg see u later_

  
  


Roger closed the chat and leaned against the bench. He wasn’t sure what to make out of anything. He knew that he still definitely had a sexual thing for Brian, feeling hot all over during their practices, but he was beginning to see Brian in other ways too. He surely wasn’t just a stranger on the internet he could fap to anymore since they were playing in a same band. They were bandmates and now apparently friends as well. Did Roger want them to be more? Could they even be more? Groaning Roger opened his phone and without realizing he was once again on the comment section of Brian’s video. He couldn’t shake off the memory of him reacting to Miami mention Brian’s name and how he felt like those blushing girls from school when he was around Brian.

  
  


”What the fuck am I doing?” he muttered to himself when he typed another comment.

  
  


_**C**_ _ **arsAreCool69:** _ _would love to hear_ _about stars again sometime._ _maybe a new video?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a slut for rogers rainbow suspenders


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao couldnt sleep last night so i wrote this instead. i also might have been a bit drunk as well. i hope there isn't too many typos. i tried my best to proof read this today though so hopefully its fine.
> 
> you may notice that i updated the chapter count. i have the rest of this fic quite well planned out so three more chapters to go after this one!
> 
> without further ado lets get to this chapter. c:

_**baby deaky:** YAAASSSSS!!!!11 _

  
  


_**dont try to change your name tree boy:** Are you okay Deaks? -Bri _

  
  


_**bitch boi:** WOOT WOOT _

  
  


_**dont try to change your name tree boy:** What’s going on? -Bri_

  
  


_**cat queen:** i think the kids are free of school for the summer _

  
  


Roger grinned at his phone screen. Damn right, they were free of school. He gave one last look at the school building behind him before making way to his van. It was a sunny Friday and Roger didn’t have work until Monday afternoon. And now that he didn’t have school, he could focus even more on Queen and was he excited for that. Song making really had hit off amazingly and they had a few finished ones already. Life was amazing at the moment and nothing could bring Roger down. He opened the chat again before starting the car.

  
  


_**bitch boi:** _ _we are going to a pub tonight. you guys in?_

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _you need babysitters so obviously yes_

  
  


**_cat queen:_ ** _plus i have something for john that he could wear tonight_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** _ _ooOOOooHh is it lingerie?_

  
  


_**dont try to change your name tree boy:** I suppose I’m coming too then. -Bri_

  
  


_**bitch boi:**_ _someone mentions lingerie and brian is suddenly interested hmm_ _suspicious_

  
  


_**bitch boi:** _ _anygays lets meet at freds in an hour?_

  
  


Roger closed the chat after getting approvals from all three. He decided to just drop his van at the apartment and continue right away to Freddie. He obviously wouldn’t be able to drive later and he would just grab something from Freddie’s wardrobe to wear for the night. Soon enough he found himself raiding his best friend’s wardrobe.

  
  


”I’m gonna snatch this”, Roger said and took out a gold and black floral jacket, flipping it around to see if there were any stains on it.

  
  


”Be my quest”, his friend said and came out of the bathroom, smoky black eyeliner around his eyes. ”Did you see the pants I got for John? I originally got them for him to wear whenever our first gig is.”

  
  


”They’re definitely something”, Roger laughed as he took off his shirt before eyeing a pair of black silk pants on a chair. ”What do you think?” he asked, spinning around after putting on the jacket, his naked chest peeking out.

  
  


”You look like a hoe”, Freddie replied after taking out a very deep v-neck out of the wardrobe.

  
  


”I take that as a compliment”, Roger shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

  
  


They didn’t have to wait for too long for Brian and John to arrive as well. They were laying on the couch when the doorbell rang, Jim letting the two in. Roget sat up straighter when he heard chatter come from the hallway. John came into view first, but he was gone rather quickly as Freddie dragged him to the bedroom. When Brian walked in, Roger had to bite his bottom lip to not let out any improper sounds. Those black pants made Brian’s legs look even longer than they already were, but that white almost fully unbuttoned button-up was the thing that made Roger's groin tingle.

  
  


”Snazzy jacket”, Brian said and tugged one of the sleeves of the jacket as he sat next to Roger.

  
  


”Mm, Freddie has some interesting pieces”, Roger smiled, giving a sneaky glance at Brian’s chest.

  
  


Brian hummed, Roger completely oblivious to how he scanned his body quickly. They chatted for a few minute or two, Jim joining them as well, until Freddie emerged out of the bedroom. He was jumping a bit and had a wide smile on his lips.

  
  


”Come out John!” he called out for the young man and soon a slightly blushing John walked out. ”Ta-da!”

  
  


”Are these a bit too much?” John asked, tugging at the waistband, his black shirt tucked under it.

  
  


”They are amazing!” Freddie said and wrapped his arm around John’s shoulders. ”Right?” he looked at three men on the couch.

  
  


”Yeah, they’re very nice”, Roger agreed, Brian and Jim nodding approvingly, making John smile.

  
  


”Alright”, he said and looked at Freddie. ”I guess they’re staying on then.”

  
  


Freddie pulled him into a hug before leading them to join the other three on the couch. They stayed there for some hours, playing board games and starting on the drinks. They were nicely tipsy when they left the apartment to go to the pub. Nothing too crazy to be actually drunk yet, but just a little bit to be more relazed. When they arrived at the pub, they started on a round of beers.

  
  


”To Queen”, Freddie said, the other three joining in. ”To Queen!”

  
  


Few more beers found their ways into their tummies when John went to look for the bathroom. Freddie, Brian and Roger decided to have vodka shots while waiting for him to return. It wasn’t too long when they heard him shout happily somewhere from the crowd.

  
  


”Roger! Look what I found for us!”

  
  


The three turned to see John making his way to them through the crowd. He had a lazy and drunk smile across his face, but what really caught their attention were the things in John’s hands. He was holding two larger than life sombreros. He placed one of them on his own head and offered the other to Roger.

  
  


”Where the fuck did you get these?” Roger asked, suspiciously eyeing the hat, but taking it anyway.

  
  


”Doesn’t matter”, John said waving his hand, almost hitting Brian in the face. ”The only thing that matters right now is that we’re gonna have a tray of shots. Tequila that is.”

  
  


”Well, in that case!” Roger exclaimed, chipper as ever and put the sombrero on.

  
  


”Aw, aren’t the kids just so cute?” Freddie chirped and watched two go sit on a table, a waiter bringing them a tray of tequila, salt and lime, Roger and John cheering loudly.

  
  


”I have a bad feeling about this”, Brian said smiling and shook his head.

  
  


After the tequila, some dancing and few other drinks, Roger found himself getting quite buzzed, sitting with John at their previous table. Roger shifted his eyes to Freddie and Brian who were sitting at the bar. They were laughing about something, but then Freddie leaned forward to whisper something into Brian’s ear. Roger blamed the tequila as his tummy did a flip when Brian’s eyes slowly moved to look at Roger. The brunet gave him a soft smile and a wave. Roger waved back and took a sip of his beer.

  
  


”You ever gonna act on it?”

  
  


Quickly Roger turned his head to see John squint at him behind his drink, which Roger assumed to be rum and coke. John took a long and slow sip of the drink, his eyebrow rising progressively. Roger just flashed a quick smile and turned his attention to his beer.

  
  


”What do you mean Deaky?” he asked, staring at the golden liquid in his glass.

  
  


”You know what I mean”, John said and Roger could hear the smile playing on his lips. ”Brian.”

  
  


”It’s that obvious, huh?” Roger laughed nervously and ran his hand through his already quite messy blond locks.

  
  


”Maybe not to everyone, but I’m supposed to be the quiet one in this band. I tend to notice things”, John smiled and nudged Roger’s arm, making him huff a bit. ”As the prophet itself said, there’s only two types of people in the world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe.”

  
  


”I’m pretty sure that was Britney Spears”, Roger snorted, giving an amused glance at his grinning bandmate.

  
  


”That’s what I said. Anyways, the point is that in this case you are the entertainer and I’m the observer”, John explained, Roger giving him a puzzled look at that. ”It’s pretty entertaining to watch you drop your Don Juan mask when you’re around him”, he elaborated and crossed his legs.

  
  


Smugly John leaned against his chair and continued with his drink. Roger glanced at Freddie and Brian again, noticing that they were now accompanied by a woman and a man Roger didn’t recognize. By the looks of it, they were Brian’s friends since he was swaying his hand between Freddie and them, most likely introducing the three to each other. Roger bit his lip and turned to John.

  
  


”Should I act on it?” he asked, his voice much more squeakier than intended.

  
  


”I think you should. Pick up the mask and go give it a shot”, the younger one smirked. ”Like, right now.”

  
  


”N-now?” Roger stuttered, John just nodding eagerly. ”Deaks, I don’t think that’s-” he started, but John put his finger against his lips, making him shut up.

  
  


”Nonsense. Now is a perfect opportunity”, John shushed and helped Roger up, which was rather difficult since both of them, thanks to the tequila, were quite drunk. ”Just go.”

  
  


Roger watched as John tried to sit back on his seat, almost missing the whole thing and his sombrero falling to the floor. He managed to sit, now brushing his long hair off his face. Roger swallowed and raised his gaze to Brian. Freddie was explaining about something, his arms flinging in the air, the other three laughing at whatever story he was telling. He took a one hesitant step.

  
  


”Go!” John said, sounding impatient and gently pushed Roger forwards.

  
  


Roger nodded at John who gave him thumbs up. He adjusted his jacket a bit and started making his way to the bar counter. He gave a one more glance at John who just mouthed ’Just do it!’ to him. Roger took few deep breaths, trying to think how he usually flirted with people, but his mind was completely blank. He closed his eyes and walked right next to Brian, the four looking at him expectantly. Roger leaned against the counter.

  
  


”Hello señor”, he finally said winking and trying to sound as suave as he could, ignoring how Freddie was choking on his drink.

  
  


”Um… Hello?” Brian said, covering his amused smile with his glass.

  
  


Roger just stared at him for few seconds, finding it very hard not to let his eyes travel downwards. Who had given Brian the right to wear that button-up and not even bother to button the damn buttons? There was almost nothing left to imagination when delicious skin peeked out of the shirt. Roger shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

  
  


”I was thinking if-” he started, but stopped abruptly.

  
  


”Thinking if what Roger?” Brian questioned when Roger wouldn’t continue, but placed his palm against his mouth. ”Roger?” he asked again, worry starting to be present in his eyes and voice.

  
  


”Excuse me”, Roger just muttered quickly and ran away.

  
  


He heard someone call after him, but he didn’t catch who it was nor did he really care about finding out. Right now all of his concentration and attention were on getting to the bathroom before the vomit, that was surely making it’s way through, was out. He ripped open the bathroom door, not bothering to even lock it. He just threw off the sombrero, went straight to the toilet and collapsed in front of it, letting all the vomit come out.

  
  


”Fucking tequila”, he cursed under his breath when he was sure nothing would come out anymore.

  
  


He didn’t get up, but just leaned against the toilet in case some of the insides of this tummy still wanted to see the day light, or yellow and dim bar bathroom light really. Roger closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He raised his head when there was a knock on the door.

  
  


”Roger?” Brian called out, the door and the music muffling his voice a bit. ”Rog, are you okay in there?”

  
  


”Do I fucking sound okay?” he groaned out in response and let his head drop again.

  
  


Brian didn’t answer and Roger thought he left back to the bar, but then he heard Brian sigh behind the door. There was some rattling, Roger assumed it was Brian checking if the door was locked or not.

  
  


”I’m coming in”, Brian announced before opening the door. ”Oh, poor boy”, he said when saw Roger basically laying on the toilet.

  
  


Roger whimpered and tried to get up. He suddenly wasn’t feeling well at all. He just wanted to sleep and he didn’t care if this very exact bathroom was his sleeping spot. Roger felt a hand on his shoulder. Scrunching his nose, he slowly raised his head and fluttered his eyes open. His bloodshot, but still bright blue eyes met with Brian’s.

  
  


”I think it’s time to find a bed for this hombre”, Brian smiled softly and brushed few hair strands out of Roger’s face that was getting paler and paler by every passing second.

  
  


”No”, Roger slurred and tried to get up, but fell down into Brian’s arms. ”Still need… to…” he muttered, his eyes refusing to stay open. ”I was gonna… ask…”

  
  


”You only need to sleep now”, Brian huffed as he helped the blond up, holding him by his waist.

  
  


They managed to get out of the bathroom, Brian basically dragging the limp body. Luckily Roger wasn’t too heavy so it wasn’t too difficult to do so. Brian scanned the bar, trying to find Freddie. He noticed him hovering over John who was half laying on a table, seemingly passed out.

  
  


”Freddie!” he shouted over the crowd, the man in question turning his head to him. ”I’ll take this one to sleep.”

  
  


”I’ll take care of him”, Freddie shouted back and pointed at John.

  
  


Brian nodded, got a better hold of Roger and navigated towards the exit. When they got out, Brian pushed Roger against the building wall. He checked Roger’s pockets to find his wallet, phone and keys. Being sure all the essentials were with Roger, he took a tight grip of him again and started walking.

  
  


”Let’s get you home then”, he muttered, mostly to himself.

  
  


”Still need to sing with Freddie!” Roger suddenly shouted and tried to free himself from Brian’s arms, making the two almost fall.

  
  


”Freddie left already and you are going home too”, Brian said, holding the wiggling mess tighter.

  
  


”Oh…” Roger whispered and his body went limp again. ”Okay”, he mumbled and it pained Brian how sad he sounded.

  
  


Roger let his eyes close once again and this time went all out. It was all black, who knows for how long, and the next thing Roger knew was how his head was pounding to the rhythm of his ringtone. He let out a whine and tried to blindly look for the source of the disruption, but then the ringing stopped. Roger slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. They ached a bit, but at least he didn’t have his contact lenses on. He fell down again and laid there for few minutes before opening his eyes. He winced when the bright sunlight peeking through the blinds hit his eyes. Trying to focus his eyes, he noticed that he was in his own bedroom. He sat up again, looking around if someone else was present too, but there was no-one to be seen.

  
  


”Fuck!” he cried out when he felt another jolt of headache go through his head.

  
  


Roger’s eyes fixated to a glass of water and two pills, presumably painkillers, on his night table. Without hesitation he grabbed them and swallowed the pills before chugging down the water in one go. He wiped his mouth and very slowly started to get up. With wobbly legs, Roger walked to his mirror to inspect his bleak form. He blinked few times at his reflection. He was only wearing his boxers, his face had seen better days and his hair resembled a deformed bird’s nest. Roger made his way to the kitchen to make himself a big cup of coffee. With the coffee he came back to the bedroom. He scanned the room, looking for his phone and finding it laying on the floor next to his bed. Roger sat down to call the one who had woken him up, Freddie.

  
  


”Darling!” Freddie shouted through the line, making Roger wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

  
  


”Fred please, don’t shout”, Roger groaned and opened his computer, getting a small ’sorry’ from his friend. ”Anyways, you called. What’s up?”

  
  


”Yes, yes I did darling”, Freddie said and Roger could swear he heard a smirk in his voice, getting a bit worried. ”Is the _s_ _eñor_ still there?”

  
  


”Is who here exactly?”

  
  


”Oh darling”, Freddie sighed. ”Brian of course. Don’t you remember that you left together?”

  
  


Roger was about to open Discord, but stopped on his tracks. He was suddenly more awake than ever. He left with Brian? He quickly jumped off his seat and looked around his room. No-one. He tried to connect the dots from last night. He remembered talking with John and that he had convinced Roger to go flirt with Brian.

  
  


”Shit”, Roger whispered, Freddie apparently hearing the curse since there next was a laugh coming out of the phone speaker.

  
  


”Well, is he?”

  
  


”I- um, no. N-No I don’t think so. I’ll check”, Roger stammered and left his bedroom to check the other rooms, but there was no sight of the man. ”He isn’t here”, he said and went back to his computer.

  
  


Roger bit his finger, trying to remember more details. White fabric and naked skin quite close to Roger’s vision. Roger blushed. Those details definitely belonged to the guitarist. So he had at least managed to go to Brian, maybe even say something. He had a vague memory of a toilet and then someone undressing him. That someone couldn’t be Brian, could it? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Freddie spoke again.

  
  


”Well, that’s a shame. Anyways, I have some great news as well!” the older man said sounding rather excited.

  
  


”What is it?” Roger asked as he opened his browser.

  
  


”So, I talked with Tom from the pub last night. And…” he started, stretching the ’and’ dramatically.

  
  


”And?” Roger chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

  
  


”He called me this morning and we have a gig there!” Freddie shouted, making Roger abandon his browsing for a moment.

  
  


”We have a _what_?”

  
  


”A gig, Roger. Queen has a gig!” Freddie screamed and judging by the sound coming through the line, fell against a couch or a bed.

  
  


Roger couldn’t process the information Freddie had just given him. He stared at his computer screen thinking about the words. Queen. A gig. Queen has a gig. Roger let out noise that was something between a cry and laugh. He shook his head in disbelief.

  
  


”You’re not kidding, are you?” he asked to make sure he heard correctly and went back to browse YouTube.

  
  


”I’m not! It’s the Friday before your birthday!”

  
  


”Wait what? My birthday? But that’s like next week Fred! We need to decide on the songs and practice and God knows what”, Roger said, a slight panic beginning to surface.

  
  


”Don’t worry. We’ll do just fine. Speaking of birthdays, did you know that tomorrow…” Freddie started rambling again, but Roger didn’t catch any of that anymore.

  
  


His eyes were fixed on a video thumbnail on his screen. It had a blurred picture of a head shot and question marks all over it. The blurring didn’t fool Roger though. He had gotten very used to that cloud of curly locks framing a certain face. Roger’s eyes shifted to the title of the video, ’Life Update + Face Reveal’. A gasp escaped out of him.

  
  


”Rog, are you listening to me?”

  
  


”Sorry Fred, I need to stop. I’ll call you later”, Roger quickly said and ended the call without giving Freddie a chance to reply.

  
  


With a shaking hand, partly because of the hangover and partly because of nerves, he clicked the video. Roger was greeted by fluffy curls and a smile he was sure he couldn’t ever get tired of.

  
  


”Hello everyone”, Brian smiled, flashing his teeth. ”I’ve heard that _some people_ have been wanting me to do a face reveal video”, he grinned and Roger was sure that those ’some people’ were specifically just Roger which made him blush a bit. ”So… Here I am. This is me. As you can tell by the title, this video is also a little life update one. So, without further ado, let’s get started.”

  
  


He talked about his move to London and just about anything going in his life. He obviously didn’t get in to too many details so that any stalkers wouldn’t find him. Roger found it hard to restrain his smile when Brian started talking about Queen. He sounded so proud and happy to be a part of their band. Roger wanted to believe that he didn’t imagine the cute twinkling in Brian’s eyes when he talked about the hot-headed drummer of his band.

  
  


_**CarsAreCool69:** so you can play guitar, can sing, are very sweet AND now youre also gorgeous????? rude_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i visited my fam and didnt have time to work on this thing
> 
> anyways im here now and so is this brand new chapter
> 
> enjoy

”Nervous?”

  
  


Roger couldn’t stay still. Not one bit, but it wasn’t because he was nervous really. He was just beyond pumped and excited. In less than 10 minutes he would get on a stage with his three bandmates and play from the bottom of his heart. It might have been just a small pub gig, but Roger didn’t mind. It was still a gig and he was more than ready for it.

  
  


”No, not really. Just excited”, Roger said and flashed a wide grin. ”Are you?”

  
  


”A little bit, but it’s mostly excitement for me too”, Brian answered, his fingers playing with the wide sleeves of his black shirt.

  
  


Roger gave a good look at his friend’s outfit. He wasn’t completely sure if he was happy or not that Brian wasn’t wearing anything more revealing than the long-sleeved shirt and the necklace that covered the small fraction of his neck that the shirt didn’t. It wasn’t like Brian didn’t look great in the outfit because he totally did in Roger’s opinion, but a little slice of skin was always welcome. Even though it could also potentially distract Roger. Roger gave a quick smile when Brian caught him staring. Roger coughed, trying to look anywhere but Brian.

  
  


”Deaks on other hand…” Roger muttered when he noticed the boy in question away from them, trembling and Freddie patting his back and muttering something to him.

  
  


”I’m sure he will do just fine”, Brian said, inspecting the two for a moment before turning back to Roger. ”We were talking about birthdays with Freddie and he told me it’s your birthday on Sunday”, he said, suddenly changing the topic of the conversation.

  
  


”Oh?” Roger blinked in surprise and glanced towards his best friend who, judging by his quick head turn, was trying to spy on them. ”He did?”

  
  


”Yeah. So, um, happy early birthday”, the curly man grinned and gave a few friendly pats on Roger’s back. ”It’s very interesting to inspect a Leo and a Virgo friendship”, he added, smiling to himself.

  
  


”Okay, you lost me there. A what friendship?” Roger laughed and looked at Brian a bit amused, making him let out a warm laugh.

  
  


”You and Freddie. You’re a fiery Leo and he’s a perfectionist Virgo”, Brian just shrugged, but that had Roger even more confused. ”Sorry, it’s just some random astrological shit that you probably won’t be interested in”, Brian said and waved his arm.

  
  


Roger frowned. True, he really wasn’t that interested or knew about the thing, but he could see that it was something Brian seemed to like. And if it was something Brian liked to talk about, Roger would love to hear about it and maybe even learn a thing or two. Hell, the man had managed to make him even read about stars just by talking about them in his videos.

  
  


”Don’t say that”, Roger smiled and nudged Brian’s arm. ”Seems ridiculous enough to be interesting to hear about.”

  
  


”Alright, if you really wanna hear about it, I might tell you later”, Brian shook his head with a small smile and pointed towards the stage. ”But now we have a gig to play.”

  
  


Roger hummed as an answer. As they waited their time to get on the stage Roger’s thoughts wandered to the last weekend. His cheeks flushed soft pink when he thought of Brian undressing and getting him ready for bed, those sinful fingers brushing against his skin. They hadn’t really talked about it, most of their focus on preparing for the gig that was just about to start. Roger looked up at Brian who was staring towards the stage.

  
  


”I…” he started, making his tall friend’s head turn to him. ”I never really got to say a proper thanks”, he mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

  
  


”For what?” Brian blinked in confusion.

  
  


”Last Friday. I can’t imagine how annoying it must have been to you. Actually I can, I can be pretty terrible and then those tequilas _really_ started to kick in…”, Roger started rambling, making Brian chuckle and shoot him an amused stare. ”Anyways, the point is”, he exhaled and ran his suddenly sweaty palms against his trousers. ”Thanks. Really.”

  
  


”Don’t worry about it. I definitely have had worse birthday weekends. Only truly annoying thing about the whole thing was getting your contacts out. I have no idea how we managed at that”, the other laughed and placed his hand on Roger’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

  
  


”Wait. Birth-”, Roger started, but Brian cut in.

  
  


”Besides”, Brian continued, but looked hesitant to say his next words. ”You did, well, at least you did _try_ to thank me back there”, he finally said, with something in his eyes that Roger couldn’t decipher.

  
  


Roger swallowed, fear starting to take over his body. He hadn’t done anything stupid, had he? Roger had so many questions, about Brian’s alleged birthday and about whatever he had done to thank him. He was just about to open his mouth, but before he could do that, he was attacked from behind by a hugging Freddie. Roger lost his balance and almost fell to the floor, but Brian’s body was there to prevent that. Laughing Brian grabbed Roger’s middle and helped him to stay up.

  
  


”You guys ready?” Freddie asked, jumping around uncontrollably.

  
  


”As ready as someone can be”, Brian said as John walked to them, smiling at them nervously. ”You alright Deaky?”

  
  


”Y-Yeah”, he answered and crossed his arms against his chest. ”Trying to remind myself not to look at the crowd too much”, he added, scooting over Freddie.

  
  


”You got this darling”, Freddie smiled reassuringly and adjusted John’s bow tie, letting his hands slide down his arms after.

  
  


”If you’ll play even a fraction as good as you did yesterday, you’ll ace it”, Roger said and gave a few soft pats on John’s shoulder.

  
  


They gave a few more praises to John, until the boy was just a blushing mess. Roger smirked at him before turning to Brian. They stared at each other for few seconds. Roger was about to ask about the earlier, but it was like Brian sensed that and shook his head and mouthed ’Forget it.’ to Roger. The drummer frowned a bit, but then Tom came to inform that they could go on the stage in a minute. Roger looked down at his outfit to see his black sparkly best glimmering beautifully. He took a deep breath and smoothed out the fabric before turning to his fellow bandmates.

  
  


”Let’s go and charm those drunks”, Freddie smirked and the four nodded at each other, making their way to the stage.

  
  


Roger walked to his drums, his excitement suddenly turning to nervousness. Biting his lip, he sat down on his stool. He felt cold sweat form on his forehead when he watched Brian pick up his guitar. But as soon as the first notes of ’Keep Yourself Alive’ filled the room, those feelings were pushed away. A huge grin spread across Roger’s face when his drumsticks hit his drums and he could feel the adrenaline boiling in his veins. When Brian turned to him, flashing a warm smile, Roger’s insides were simply burning. A single happy tear trickled down Roger’s cheek as he heard Freddie start singing. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. They were actually playing in front of an audience and Roger felt like he was on the top of the world. He was sure nothing could beat the feeling of whatever he was experiencing at the moment.

  
  


”Thank you, thank you! You’ve been such a lovely audience!”

  
  


Roger looked at Freddie. He was so proud of his friend and their whole band really, but he just felt incredibly happy to see a man he called his best friend glow like that. It was like he was born to be on a stage. Roger glanced at John. After playing few songs the youngest of them was smiling at the crowd as well, still looking very shy, but much more relaxed than 20 minutes ago. Roger followed John’s gaze to see his girlfriend, Veronica, with literal heart eyes as he watched John by the stage. Roger then turned to look at Brian, only to find he was looking back at him. He had that weird expression on he had had earlier, but as he noticed Roger staring, he looked away quickly. Roger didn’t have time to think about it more as Freddie announced their next song.

  
  


”And next we have...” he started ominously, giving John a knowing look who seemed to freeze in place for a moment. ”Liar!” the singer shouted and threw away his floral jacket, exposing his bedazzled top.

  
  


Freddie turned to Roger, giving him a nod. Roger nodded back and after breathing in and out, started with the song. He watched intensively Brian on the guitar strings when he turned so that he was almost fully facing Roger. Roger bit his lip to muffle a moan and looked away to stare at his drums. He really didn’t want to get a hard-on with his ridiculously tight trousers. Rest of the song he kept his attention on his drums until he saw from the corner of his eye Freddie approach John. Roger smiled as he knew what was to come. The singer got right next to the bassist and offered his microphone to him. John’s eyes flickered with something that Roger assumed to be fear, but then the young boy opened his mouth, grinning widely.

  
  


”All day long!” he sang into the microphone before Freddie took it back.

  
  


”Mama, I’m gonna try behave!”

  
  


Roger looked up at the ceiling, basking in the glow and great feeling. He hadn’t ever felt so alive, but like he was in a dream at the same time. He scanned the small pub. There weren’t too many people around, but the people who where there seemed to be enjoying them quite a bit. Roger turned to look at John again, just in time for his bass solo. Warm and fond feeling was bubbling inside of him when he watched John work on his instrument. He noticed Freddie watch John, admiration and proudness present in his dark eyes. Roger smiled and glanced at Brian who was looking at John as well. All three were clearly proud of the baby of their band.

  
  


”Thank you!” Freddie shouted into his microphone and bowed when their last song faded away.

  
  


”Yes, thank you very much. It’s been a fun night”, Brian spoke in return, the crowd clapping and few even whistling at them.

  
  


”Now all go say to Tom that he should let us play here some time again”, Roger said as he walked next to his bandmates. ”Would love to make some more noise”, he added, cheekily winking at few teenagers in front of the stage.

  
  


The four walked away, all drenched in sweat and pumped with energy. They shared hugs, not caring about the stickiness of their bodies one bit. Tom brought them towels and water bottles before leaving them change their clothes in peace. Pretty soon they had carried their into the van too and now the four were sitting by the bar, each having a beer in front of them.

  
  


”I see letting you have those day offs this week wasn’t that bad of a idea.”

  
  


Roger turned around, surprised to hear a very familiar voice behind him. Roger didn’t almost recognize the person, so used to seeing him in his work attire and not in a sharp button-up and nice trousers. But there was his boss walking towards them, trying his best to make his way through all the people. He spread his arms with a fond smile, offering a hug to the drummer.

  
  


”Miami!” Roger exclaimed baffled, accepting the hug. ”Didn’t expect to see you here!”

  
  


”Well, I had to see with my own eyes what’s with all the fuss about this little band of yours. And I can say that I’m pleasantly surprised”, Miami said and backed away from the hug. ”I believe you guys have something very special in your hands.”

  
  


”So, Rog doesn’t have to work too much, right? We do need our practice if this really is ’something very special’ like you claim it to be.” Freddie joked, making Miami laugh.

  
  


”Now Freddie, this week was an exception, but I still need my employees to show up to work sometimes”, he said, giving a friendly pat on Freddie’s shoulder. ”So I expect to see you at 9 am on Monday. Sharp”, he said and turned to Roger again, playful smirk dancing on his lips. ”I know this is a special day and it’s also your birthday this weekend, but try to be at least somewhat sober by then.”

  
  


”Have I ever let you down?” Roger grinned, fully aware that he has.

  
  


”Yes. Yes you have”, Miami answered, making the four roar in laughter.

  
  


The rest of the night went pretty smoothly, the four enjoying a few celebratory drinks and dancing. They met with Brian’s friend, Tim, who had filmed the whole gig for Brian to put on YouTube. They didn’t stay there for too long though since Brian and John both had things to run the next day and Freddie and Roger thought they might leave as well. They had party plans for next night after all and they wanted have all possible energy for that. Before Roger knew he was in his bed, snug and fast asleep. Next morning Roger was in a middle of pouring coffee into his mug when his phone rang. He put the coffee pot away and grabbed the ringing device to see a grinning Freddie on his screen.

  
  


”’Ello”, he answered and continued with his breakfast, taking out a cereal box.

  
  


”Good morning darling!” his friend chirped with joy. ”Didn’t wake you, did I?”

  
  


”Nah, I’m making some breakfast”, Roger replied, filling his bowl almost to the brim with the cereal. ”So, are we having a party tonight? In celebration of yesterday and my birthday?”

  
  


”Oh, yes. Yes, obviously. I have something planned already.”

  
  


Roger listened to Freddie talk about the evening. They were supposed to be going bar hopping and then end up at a club for some hardcore dancing at the end. Freddie had called their friends and had managed to gather quite a large group to go with them. He was telling how Brian and John were also coming when Roger remembered the conversation he had had with Brian last night.

  
  


”Hey, that reminds me”, Roger suddenly said, interrupting Freddie. ”Why did you tell about my birthday to Brian, but didn’t even bother to tell me it was his birthday last week?”

  
  


”I did though”, Freddie answered simply. ”Last week, when I told about the gig.”

  
  


”Oh.”

  
  


The blond stopped on his tracks, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He looked around as if looking for answers. Had Freddie really told him that? Because Roger was sure he would remember something like Brian’s birthday being mentioned. No matter how he tried to remember, he couldn’t.

  
  


”I… I don’t remember”, he said after a while.

  
  


”Whatever. You know now. But did you see the video from yesterday yet?” Freddie asked through the line.

  
  


”Oh, Brian uploaded it already?”

  
  


”Yes! Few hours ago. I thought you would have been up early in the morning, refreshing his channel to see it before anyone else.”

  
  


Roger rolled his eyes, not bothering to say anything back at the remark. He got up and took his coffee and cereal, trying to balance his phone between his shoulder and ear as he walked to his bedroom. He placed his breakfast on the table and switched on the computer.

  
  


”Well, I’m gonna watch it now”, he said and sat down.

  
  


”Alright, I think it’s my time to leave then so you can fap in peace”, Freddie snickered.

  
  


”Piss off”, Roger chuckled, imagining how he would toss something towards his friend if he was physically there.

  
  


”Love you too darling. Bye.”

  
  


”Bye”, Roger mumbled and after ending the call, tossed his phone on his bed.

  
  


He opened his browser and went straight to YouTube. Like Freddie had told him, there was a new video from Brian titled ’Queen’s first gig [24.7.2020]’. Roger clicked it and settled down on his chair comfortably to eat his breakfast and watch the video. Right away he was smiling like an idiot when saw them walk on the stage. His breakfast long gone and the video close to it’s end Roger watched how he and Brian were staring at each other. It had felt so right at the moment, but actually watching the scene happen felt weird to Roger. Especially since now he also saw the knowing glance Freddie had given them that Roger had totally missed last night. He watched closely Brian’s face that was rather blurry and grainy, but you could still make out his expression. As Roger wrote his comment, he couldn’t but wonder what was hiding behind those warm eyes and smile that were directed towards him.

  
  


_**CarsAreCool69:** _ _so this is the famous queen weve been hearing about._ _you guys are pretty_ _cute,_ _especially that drummer. dont get me wrong, you are too ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and the boys are wearing what they have in the music videos of keep yourself alive and liar if you didnt catch that


	6. Chapter 6

alright im sorry if i got your hopes up but this isnt a new chapter. 

but i was wondering if you guys could go give some love to this video i made of the boys. would mean the world to me.

once again sorry about the lack of a new chapter. we are getting a new chapter tomorrow or the day after that though. so stay tuned for that.

anyways here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IKgTfxWJHg

tnx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tighten your seat belts cause this chapter is gonna be a RIDE HOHOHO

_**Brimi:** He is. -Bri_

  
  


He is. Those two words had been haunting Roger’s thoughts for the past two weeks. He is. Those two words weren’t what Roger had expected to get as a reply from Brian. He wasn’t sure if Brian would even reply to him, but there those two words were. He is. And Roger wasn’t sure what to think of it. The past two weeks during their practices, Roger had been staring Brian, trying to find any clues what those words could have meant. But all he did get from the man were gorgeous smiles and those weird glances Roger didn’t understand. Brian was a mystery and Roger was going crazy because of it. He stubbed his cigarette and walked out of his small balcony when he heard the doorbell ring. He lazily made his way to the door. Roger blinked in confusion when Brian stood behind the door, all smiles and curls framing his face.

  
  


”Hello!” he greeted, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

  
  


”Hi?” Roger answered and leaned against the door frame.

  
  


They stood, there staring at each other, Brian expecting to Roger let him in and Roger wondering why the hell Brian was there to begin with. Brian put his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shifting his balance between his heels and toes. As the tension started growing uncomfortable both of the young men started speaking simultaneously.

  
  


”Are you gonna let me in?”

  
  


”What are you doing here?”

  
  


Immediately Roger regretted his choice of words when Brian’s face fell from his normal sweet smile to a confused frown.

  
  


”I mean, um, I didn’t expect anyone so I’m just a bit confused”, Roger mumbled, sheepishly scratching his neck.

  
  


”I thought we were gonna talk about the surprise birthday party for John today”, Brian said and raised a questioning eyebrow. ”Or have I messed up the days?” he muttered and took out his phone.

  
  


”Oh shit”, Roger whispered and closed his eyes as realization hit him, making Brian raise his gaze. ”Fuck, I’m really sorry. It was me who messed up the days. It was supposed to be today, but then Freddie was like that he can’t make it today so we thought tomorrow is good and I forgot to inform you. I really am sorry Brian”, he explained, running his hand through his hair.

  
  


”Oh, okay”, Brian said and took a step backwards. ”It’s alright. I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow either so it’s totally fine. So, see you tomorrow then?” he asked, ready to turn around and leave.

  
  


”Uh, yeah. I suppose. I mean… Yeah, tomorrow”, Roger stammered, getting a smile from his friend.

  
  


”Okay. Tomorrow it is”, Brian nodded and turned around.

  
  


He lazily waved his hand as a goodbye and stepped forwards. Without really thinking Roger grabbed Brian’s wrist before he could take a second step. The two stared at the slender fingers wrapped around Brian’s wrist before simultaneously raising their gazes to make their eyes lock together. Roger quickly drew his hand away.

  
  


”Sorry about that”, he muttered and looked to his side, his whole face burning.

  
  


”It’s alright”, Brian chuckled. ”What is it?”

  
  


”Well, I mean… You are already here so we could brainstorm about the party now and present our ideas to Freddie tomorrow. I don’t have anything going on right now anyway. If that’s fine with you of course”, the blond rambled, waving his arms around.

  
  


”If it’s not a bother.”

  
  


”No, no. Of course not. Just come in”, Roger said and stepped to his side to let Brian stumble in with his long limbs.

  
  


Brian kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly next to Roger’s sparkly shoes. Roger stared at the shoes, clogs, intensively. He never thought he would see a day when a damn pair of clogs would work with someone, but somehow Brian managed at that. Roger hated and loved that basically anything worked with Brian. He was sure he would look breathtaking even when wearing a garbage bag. Pushing his thoughts away he turned to Brian who looked at him smiling.

  
  


”Right, I’m gonna find us something to snack on. My computer is on if you want to find us some music to listen to.”

  
  


”Alright then”, Brian nodded and headed towards Roger’s bedroom.

  
  


Roger watched the door close before spinning around to walk to his kitchen. He switched on the kettle and took out some lemon tea. As he rummaged through his basically empty fridge and cupboards he cursed himself for not going to the store earlier. Roger grabbed a biscuit box that he didn’t even remember having. After inspecting it for a few seconds he just shrugged and placed few of them on a plate. He took out two mugs and a tray to place them on while waiting for the water to boil. After that was done he poured it into the mugs and dumped the teabags in.

  
  


”I don’t have anything too fancy, but I got tea and some most likely stale biscuits”, Roger said as he came to his bedroom to find Brian sitting on his bed and music softly playing in the background.

  
  


”Hmm, it’s fine”, Brian said.

  
  


There was clearly something brewing in his mind when he stared at Roger as he offered the tray for him, but Roger didn’t think about it too much. He thought that maybe Brian was just thinking about the party already and planning how to surprise their fellow friend. Roger grabbed a notebook and a pen before sitting down next to Brian.

  
  


”Alright, what would be a nice gift for a fresh 20 year old?” he mumbled, biting the end of the pen.

  
  


He took a sip of his tea, but grimaced and put it down since it was still a bit too hot. He scribbled down few lines, mumbling to himself, totally oblivious how Brian kept staring at him. Roger balanced the pen on his upper lip, his lips pursing as he did so. He read through what he had written before raising his head to look at his friend.

  
  


”What do you think?” he asked and showed the notebook to Brian, but he just kept staring at Roger. ”Are you-” Roger started, but at that Brian was snapped out of his thoughts and interrupted Roger.

  
  


”What things?” he simply asked, leaving Roger confused.

  
  


”Uh, what do you mean ’what things’?” Roger counter asked.

  
  


Brian didn’t say anything for a while. He shifted his position a bit, resting his chin on his hand. Roger felt like those hazel eyes bore right into his soul. He didn’t dare to move, feeling uncomfortable under the piercing gaze. Brian bit his fingernail before giving that sweet smile of his.

  
  


”Nevermind”, he finally said and took the notebook from Roger. ”Let’s see then… What do we have here?”

  
  


Roger raised his eyebrows in confusion. Whatever it was that had been on Brian’s mind was long gone. He was back to his smiley self like nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had happened and Roger was imagining things, but he couldn’t shake away the feeling that Brian was hiding something. Instead of prying Roger just flashed a smile back and the two settled down to talk about the party. After some time Roger stood up to take the empty mugs away. Brian stood up as well, Roger giving him a questioning look when he took the tray from his hands and placed it on the table. He turned back to Roger and stepped in front of him.

  
  


”What things?” he repeated his earlier question, looking down at Roger.

  
  


”I- I still don’t understand what you mean by that Brian”, Roger swallowed as he felt Brian’s breath on his face, suddenly feeling very small under the taller one’s gaze. ”Do you mean what we should come up with for Deaks?”

  
  


Brian looked to his side, that unreadable expression there once again. Roger watched as he bit his lower lip. He looked to be thinking _hard_ , carefully selecting his next words. They’re eyes met again, Roger's heart rate increasing significantly. Brian slowly licked his lips and brought one of his hands up, one hesitant finger twirling with a random hair strand of Roger.

  
  


”What things would you let these fingers do to you?” he finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

  
  


As those words dropped out of Brian’s mouth Roger thought he might as well be declared dead. His heart might have wanted to get out of his chest only few seconds ago, but now Roger was sure it had completely stopped working. He felt how his face lost all of it’s colour and he wasn’t completely sure if he knew how to breathe anymore. Roger stumbled backwards out of Brian’s reach, his back hitting the wall behind him.

  
  


”What did you say?” he managed to choke out, but as Brian was about to open his mouth, he raised his finger and looked away. ”Actually, don’t say a word. I’m not ready for this humiliation right now.”

  
  


”Rog-”

  
  


”Brian!” Roger cried out desperately, locking their eyes once again. ”Please, don’t.”

  
  


Brian took a deep breath and gave a small nod at Roger. He sat down on the bed, the bed letting out a small creaking sound as he did so. Roget let himself fall down to the floor, his back resting against the wall and his face buried in his hands. They sat there in silence for a while. That while being anything from a minute to an hour. It was Roger who broke the silence.

  
  


”How long you’ve known?” he asked, his voice a bit muffled since he still had his face hidden in his hands.

  
  


”Like 30 minutes. I opened YouTube to search for some music and, well, you were logged in”, Brian answered quietly.

  
  


”Of course”, Roger muttered, letting out a nervous laugh. ”Look, can we pretend this never happened? I don’t want to ruin Queen or-”

  
  


”I wanted it to be you.”

  
  


Roger furrowed his eyebrows and very slowly raised his head. He found Brian staring at him, with _the_ _look_. Roger wanted to scream. He had had enough of that look, not being able to understand anything of it. But instead of screaming he just exhaled deeply and stood up.

  
  


”What do you mean by that?” he asked, sounding very scared to hear Brian’s answer.

  
  


”I wanted you to be ’CarsAreCool69’”, Brian stated, making Roger grimace at the mention of his username. ”Long before I met you I was intrigued by your messages. I fucking waited to get those messages Roger. And I felt stupid feeling like that because of some faceless and nameless random person on the internet. And then...” he explained and got up to take a deep breath.

  
  


”And then?” Roger squeaked, Brian’s eyes snapping at him.

  
  


” _And_ _then_ I actually met you. This cute and snarky blond who just pulls the rug from under my feet”, he sighed and took few steps towards Roger. ”As I got to know you better I started to notice these playful and silly things in you that I liked in that random person in my comment section. And more. God, Roger you just are something. Knowing that you at least sometimes watched my videos made me wanna think it was you. That just _maybe_ someone like me could get attention from someone like you.”

  
  


As Brian got to the end of his rant he had gotten even closer to Roger, the two now only few inches away from each other. Roger had to bend his neck a bit to look up at Brian. Hazel and blue eyes met as Roger tried to process all the information he just received, his mouth slightly agape. He tried to look for clues that Brian was just playing, ready to burst into laughter any second. But there were no such clues and Roger hesitantly opened his mouth.

  
  


”You saying that… You-”

  
  


”For fuck’s sake Roger. I’m trying to tell you that I fancy you”, Brian groaned out, throwing his hands in the air.

  
  


”Well, damn me”, Roger whispered after a few seconds and closed the distance between the two.

  
  


He grabbed Brian by the front of his shirt and yanked hard. Brian yelped as he stumbled towards Roger, their lips crashing together clumsily. Roger’s grip on Brian’s shirt tightened as he aggressively attacked Brian’s mouth. It didn’t take too long for Brian to kiss back, just as aggressively. The kiss was just that, aggressive and full of formerly unrevealed desire and tension. After a minute they pulled away, both breathless and with flushed cheeks.

  
  


”At least this time you managed to kiss me”, Brian chuckled, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

  
  


”What do you mean this-” Roger asked, but stopped when Brian wiggled his eyebrows playfully. ”No. You can’t be serious.”

  
  


”Oh yes”, the guitarist laughed.

  
  


Roger let his head drop as he groaned, feeling a bit embarrassed. He dragged his feet to sit on his bed. Brian followed, cackling as Roger fell to lay against the mattress. Roger looked up at him to see a playful smirk playing on Brian’s lips. He wanted to throw his pillow at him to wipe away that smirk.

  
  


”Remind me to never drink tequila again”, Roger sighed, pinching his nose.

  
  


”I don’t know. It made you come and flirt with me”, the other teased, getting a punch to his back. ”Or am I wrong, _señor_ _?”_

  
  


”Just shut up and kiss me May”, the blond huffed and pulled Brian down with him.

  
  


”Gladly”, Brian murmured as he dived in, their lips meeting again.

  
  


This time the kiss was much more tender and sweet, almost hesitant, the two young men carefully tasting each other. Roger tasted the faint tang of the lemon tea, almondy bitterness of the biscuits and something sweet and strong that Roger could only detect as purely Brian. He felt Brian smile against his lips when a small moan escaped out of him. They parted, Roger’s gaze fixated on the swollen and slightly red lips of the man in front of him. He could only imagine that his own matched with the them, as well as those dilated pupils. Roger couldn’t help himself. He raised his hand to grab some of Brian’s hair, feeling the softness of the curly locks.

  
  


”If you look like that after just some snogging, I wonder how wrecked you’d look after good shagging”, Brian winked with a lopsided grin.

  
  


”Why don’t you find out then?” Roger asked licking his lips, sudden boldness taking over him.

  
  


Brian’s grin faded away as he backed away bit and instantly Roger thought he had crossed a line. Maybe Brian just wanted kissing and nothing more. Brian gazed down at him, his eyes filled with uncertainty, but also something that Roger hoped to be excitement.

  
  


”Are you sure?” Brian asked carefully. ”Because I’d love to, but-”

  
  


”God yes Brian!” Roger practically whined, his eyes pleading when he looked at his friend, now a possible lover. ”I want it. I _need_ it. And if you want this as well, just _take_ me. Fucking take me Brian May.”

  
  


”Rog-”

  
  


”Please.”

  
  


At that plead something changed in Brian’s expression, his eyes turning dark in just a matter of milliseconds. He moved down slowly, his warm breath hitting Roger in the face. His eyes darted from Roger’s eyes to his mouth as he brought his hand to Roger’s mouth, pulling down the bottom lip with his thumb. Instinctively Roger licked the tip of the finger and before he could register what was happening, the thumb was gone and Brian was kissing him with passion.

  
  


”Fuck Roger”, he growled between the kissing, making Roger whine and his cock twitch. ”It’s been hard to resist you”, he mumbled, backing away just slightly so he could look Roger in the eye.

  
  


”Then don’t”, Roger breathed out and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck to pull him closer.

  
  


Brian smirked and continued kissing Roger. They made out there, like they were just a pair of horny teenagers. Brian snaked his hand to the hem of Roger’s shirt. He played with the fabric for few seconds before going under, his fingers delicately brushing against the cool skin. Roger’s breath hitched as his fingers glided across his hipbone. Brian chuckled breaking the kiss.

  
  


”Sensitive?”

  
  


”Uhm… It’s j-just…” Roger stammered, not able to form any sensible words.

  
  


”The fingers, huh?” the brunet smirked, Roger nodding at that. ”You really have a thing for them, hmm?” he hummed and trailed his hand to Roger’s nipple, drawing out a whine from him as he brushed against it ever so lightly.

  
  


”Fucking tease”, Roger grumbled, but then moaned when Brian pinched the sensitive nub.

  
  


”As much I’d like to tease you I don’t think my cock is gonna last that long”, Brian grinned and drew out his hand.

  
  


He grabbed the hem of Roger’s shirt and started pulling it upwards. Roger sat up and helped him take it off. Brian threw the shirt away, his eyes scanning Roger’s milky skin. He didn’t have much time to admire it as Roger was pulling off his shirt as well. Both now shirtless, they collided, their hungry lips meeting again. Roger shivered when Brian’s hand found his back, drawing circles there, slowly making it’s way to the waistband of Roger’s joggers. His fingers dipped under, hooking around the waistband and pulling them down over Roger’s bum.

  
  


”Hold on”, Roger muttered and pulled away, leaving Brian frown at him. ”Just thought this would be quicker”, he said and stood up to throw away his joggers and underwear.

  
  


”I… I see”, Brian blinked, his gaze finding Roger’s hard cock.

  
  


Roger smiled and got back to bed, feeling Brian’s eyes on his naked body. He coughed and pointed at Brian’s jeans.

  
  


”You gonna…?” he asked.

  
  


”Oh yes, of course”, Brian said quickly and got up.

  
  


He fumbled with his jeans for few seconds until he unceremoniously pulled them down, in one go with his underwear. His already leaking and painfully hard cock sprung free. Roger stared at it with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him to the bed, their limbs tangling together as they stumbled down. Roger couldn’t hold a moan when he felt Brian’s cock press against his thigh.

  
  


”Gorgeous”, Brian murmured as he started peppering kisses along Roger’s jaw and neck.

  
  


”Says you”, the other let out a shaky laugh, his fingers intertwining with the soft curls.

  
  


Brian made his way down, giving a small lick to one of Roger’s nipples. Roger’s grip on his hair tightened a bit as Brian took the nipple between his lips, sucking on it gently. Before moving to the other nipple he bit it softly, a sinful sound bubbling out of Roger. The drummer closed his eyes, not completely sure how he was going to survive out of this without fainting.

  
  


”If I had known how beautiful sounds you’d make”, Brian hummed contently as he let go of the now shiny and wet nipple. ”I might have done something earlier”, he added and without warning grabbed Roger’s cock.

  
  


”F-fuck!” Roger cried out, his hips bucking against Brian’s hand.

  
  


He looked down to see Brian’s long fingers wrapped around his cock, slowly jerking off him. Shivers run down his body and a moan, almost pitiful one, escaped through his lips. He definitely wouldn’t last long, not when those skilful fingers were working on him expertly. He shifted his eyes to look at Brian who carefully looked into his eyes.

  
  


”Have you ever…?” he asked licking his lips and let his hand move from Roger’s cock to his hole, lightly pressing his finger against it.

  
  


”N-No”, Roger stuttered shaking his head. ”Only with my fingers.”

  
  


”Alright, I’ll try to be careful. Just tell me if you want to stop”, Brian smiled softly and glided his fingers against Roger’s thigh, earning another moan. ”Lube?”

  
  


”Under the pillow.”

  
  


”Convenient”, the guitarist grinned cheekily.

  
  


He threw off the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube while Roger sat up a bit more comfortably, leaning against the headboard. Roger stared as Brian snapped open the bottle and squirted the clear substance on his fingers. He felt like hypnotized when he watched Brian rub it between his fingers, making them all glistening and sticky. Roger swallowed when Brian lowered his hand and searched for Roger’s gaze.

  
  


”You still sure about this?”

  
  


”Yes! Just get to it”, Roger whined impatiently, wiggling on the spot.

  
  


”Okay then”, Brian laughed warmly, that warmth warmth going straight to Roger’s insides. ”But remember that we can always stop if you feel like it.”

  
  


Roger nodded frantically and spread his legs, his cock and hole in display for Brian. He grinned to himself when he saw Brian suck in breath and whisper a quiet ’Fuck.’ at the action. Roger wiggled his ass as Brian’s fingers approached it. Brian slowly and gently circled his fingers around the tender hole, Roger already seeing stars. Roger sighed as one finger entered him, slowly moving around to explore his insides.

  
  


”You’re doing well”, Brian whispered and went a bit deeper, searching for the prostate.

  
  


Roger only whined as an answer and pushed himself against Brian’s hand to get more friction. His finger fully in, Brian crooked it to brush against the walls. Roger was slightly shaking and biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise. But then Brian touched that sensitive bundle of nerves and a low moan rumbled from Roger’s throat.

  
  


”Is that it?” the brunet asked, pressing against the nub inside of Roger.

  
  


”Y-Yeah”, Roger moaned, rocking his hips some more. ”You can add a s-second- Fuck!” he cursed, a jolt of pleasure going through his insides. ”A second o-one.”

  
  


”Alright”, Brian answered and squirted some more lube on his fingers.

  
  


He watched Roger close his eyes tightly as another finger went in him. He carefully started scissoring his fingers, making Roger shake in pleasure. His eyes shifted to Roger’s cock, leaking and throbbing against his tummy. Some of the pre-cum had dripped out, a sticky spot near Roger’s navel being present. Brian moved to lick it before taking the tip of the cock in his mouth. He felt Roger tense and glanced up at him to see his heavy-lidded eyes filled with lust.

  
  


”B-Bri-” he managed to choke out before moaning loudly.

  
  


Brian hummed around Roger’s cock as he worked his fingers and out of him. Roger was a trembling mess as he tried his best not to come down Brian’s mouth right then and there. He grabbed the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. He felt his orgasm building up embarrassingly quickly. He grabbed the sides of Brian’s face to pull him away from his cock.

  
  


”Gonna come too soon if you do that”, Roger laughed breathlessly.

  
  


Brian took out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. Roger made a mental note that they needed to be changed later, but right now all he needed was to have Brian inside him. Brian moved closer to him, trailing his hand up and down Roger’s chest.

  
  


”Are you ready?” he asked, getting a quick nod from Roger.

  
  


”Can I ride you?”

  
  


”Yes. God, yes”, Brian sighed and pulled Roger into a heated kiss.

  
  


Roger wasn’t sure what he thought about tasting himself on Brian’s tongue. It wasn’t necessarily bad, just a bit weird. They changed their positions, Brian now resting against the headboard and Roger on his knees in front of him. Roger took out the lube, getting his hands all slippery with it. He warmed the lube between his hands a bit before taking a hold of Brian’s cock, getting a pleased sound from him. The cock felt hot and heavy in his hand. He gave it a few strokes, his thumb playing with the pre-cum that was dripping out of the tip.

  
  


”If you’re gonna keep that up I’m gonna come before I get in you”, Brian moaned and Roger immediately took his hand away.

  
  


”Wouldn’t want that”, Roger smirked and moved to hover over Brian. ”’Cause I want that cum in me”, he added and started moving down, the tip of Brian’s cock teasing his hole.

  
  


”Fuck R-Rog”, Brian groaned when Roger slowly made his way down.

  
  


Roger grabbed Brian’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly as he felt how he got filled up with Brian’s cock. He threw his head backwards, a silent scream building up in him. As he finally reached the end, feeling Brian’s balls against skin, he took slow and deep breaths. He rested his head against Brian’s shoulder, Brian rubbing his lower back and whispering small words of encouragement into his ear.

  
  


”Move whenever you are ready”, he mumbled and gave a tender kiss to Roger’s earlobe.

  
  


”G-Gimme just a m-minute.”

  
  


”Take all the time you need.”

  
  


Brian took a hold Roger’s chin and lifted it up. He looked straight into his blue, a bit watery, eyes and dived into connect their lips. The kiss started slow and sweet, small moans slipping out between their lips into it. Brian carefully probed his tongue against Roger’s, the two sliding against each other smoothly. Roger slowly started moving hips upwards, just a bit, before going back down.

  
  


”You feel so good Roger”, Brian murmured, bringing his hands to gently grab Roger by his hips.

  
  


Roger smiled at him weakly and moved up again, quickly going down. Both of them cursed under their breath, pleasure travelling down their bodies. Roger started a slow, but steady rhythm of going up and down, Brian steadying and helping him as he held his hips. Brian sneaked one of his hands to Roger’s aching cock, lightly touching it. He glanced at Roger, getting an approving nod from him, before he wrapped his fingers around it.

  
  


”F-Fucking hell B-Brian”, Roger cursed, his toes curling with all the stimulation his body was getting at the moment.

  
  


”You okay?” Brian hummed, rubbing his thumb against Roger’s tip.

  
  


”More than okay”, the other managed to laugh shakily.

  
  


”Mm, good”, Brian simply answered and twisted his wrist, getting a deep growl from Roger.

  
  


Roger got up, almost fully taking Brian’s cock out of him and then slammed down quick and hard, the tip hitting right against his prostate. He felt his cock twitch in Brian’s hand, his release getting dangerously closer and closer. Brian smeared the pre-cum, that kept pouring out of Roger, around the tip and shaft, making it easier to move his hand.

  
  


”You gonna come?” he asked, his voice low and deep next to Roger’s ear. ”You gonna come for me Roger?”

  
  


It was all it took for Roger to reach his peak. Having Brian deep inside him, his hand on his cock and him whispering in his ear made Roger tense up. He let out a choked moan as his cock twitched and spurt after spurt came out of it, spilling on Brian’s hand and tummy. Roger couldn’t believe his eyes when Brian brought the sticky fingers against his mouth, closing his lips around them. Roger was sure if he still was able to, he would have come just from the sight of Brian cleaning his fingers of Roger’s cum.

  
  


”Delicious”, Brian grinned, taking out his fingers with a small pop.

  
  


”You fucker”, Roger groaned and pressed their lips together.

  
  


He sped up his movements, Brian’s cock hitting his prostate with every single thrust. Brian grabbed his hips again, this time taking a firm hold of them and lifting Roger up. Roger moaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting hard again. He felt Brian’s hips stutter a bit and his cock throbbing inside, undeniably close to his release.

  
  


”I’m c-close”, Brian uttered, snapping his hips against Roger.

  
  


”P-Please”, Roger whispered, his cock fully hard again. ”Make me yours.”

  
  


Something dangerous, but oh so delicious, flashed in Brian’s eyes at those words. It didn’t take too many thrusts for Brian to bury himself one last time in Roger after that. Roger saw white when he felt warm cum fill him up, making himself come for the second time in a matter of minutes. He collapsed against Brian, closing his eyes in exhaustion. They sat there, Brian still in Roger, trying to catch their breaths.

  
  


”Holy fuck”, Brian breathed out, making Roger laugh a bit.

  
  


”Couldn’t say it better”, Roger mumbled against Brian’s sweaty neck.

  
  


Brian chuckled, gently raising Roger’s face by his chin to look deep into his eyes. Roger smiled lazily at him and started to get up, wincing slightly when Brian’s cock slipped out of him. He felt warm cum drip out of him, trailing down his leg. Brian pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

  
  


”I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked quietly against Roger’s hair.

  
  


”No”, Roger answered truthfully. ”Feeling a bit sore, but I believe that kind of comes with the deal”, he giggled, feeling Brian’s body shake with laughter as well.

  
  


”Yeah, I suppose it does...”

  
  


They laid there for a while, basking in the afterglow, Roger almost falling asleep. Brian shook him gently before he drifted of to sleep. They got up, Brian chuckling at Roger as he tried to walk to the bathroom with his wobbly legs. They took a long and hot shower and after that changed the sheets. It was only 6 pm when Roger found himself laying in his bed, with fresh sheets and Brian right next to him, but he was more than ready to sleep. As Roger cuddled next to Brian, their legs tangled together and Brian’s curls tickling Roger’s nose, he smiled as he thought about a comment he had written to Brian a week ago.

  
  


_**CarsAreCool69:** im sure that fluffy cloud of yours works as a great pillow _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck i have no idea how to write smut


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this is it, the last chapter.
> 
> ive had so much fun writing this fic and i hope youve been liking it as well.
> 
> ENJOY

Roger stared at the pillow next to him. A tear that he had fought against for the last 15 minutes managed to set free, trickling down and hitting Roger’s own pillow. He quickly wiped it away, but another one came through. Roger turned around, facing the ceiling. Brian was gone and Roger felt like shit. He shouldn’t be too surprised about it since it was the exact same Roger himself would do after a one night stand. But this was Brian, gentle and sweet Brian that Roger had hoped to be more than just a one night stand. Brian that Roger had completely lost himself to. He stood up and checked the time. 3:18 am. He really needed a drink so he exited the bedroom to head towards his little kitchen, but he had only managed to take few steps away from the bedroom door when something caught his attention. He whipped his head up to see a small light at his couch. Roger’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed that light illuminating someone’s face, not just someone’s, but Brian’s. Brian held his phone, his fingers working on the screen. The faint light made his eyes sparkle and shadows on his face even more detailed than usually. Roger couldn’t comprehend how he could look so sharp and yet so soft at the same time.

  
  


”You’re here.”

  
  


It was barely a whisper, but since it was dead silent in the apartment, Brian heard it. He raised his gaze from the phone screen, his curls bopping a bit and a mellow smile progressively growing on his lips. Brian placed the phone down, now only the streetlamps giving a faint glow into the apartment through the window.

  
  


”Yeah, I woke up like half an hour ago and couldn’t get back to sleep”, he said just as quiet as Roger, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere. ”I didn’t wake you, did I?”

  
  


Roger blinked twice, trying to convince himself that this was actually Brian and not some figment of his imagination. Brian wasn’t gone. He was sitting on his couch, softly gazing at him. Roger shook his head perplexed as realization hit him.

  
  


”No”, he answered simply and took a few slow strides towards the couch. ”Well, the lack of you next to me woke me up”, he continued, stopping right next to the couch. ”It was cold.”

  
  


A bubbly chuckle came out of Brian, something warm spreading across Roger’s whole body at that. Roger looked down at Brian, the older man smiling brightly at him. Even in the darkness his hazel eyes were sparkling beautifully when he mapped every detail of Roger’s face.

  
  


”Come here then”, he whispered, offering his hand to Roger.

  
  


Roger took it gingerly, letting his fingers wrap around it to feel the warmth of Brian . Brian moved a bit, gently guiding Roger to the warm spot he was sitting on himself only few seconds ago. They moved slowly, Roger settling against Brian’s side and Brian pulling him closer, his arm snaking around the small body. Roger sighed, leaning against the bare chest.

  
  


”I thought you had left”, he muttered against the cool skin, Brian turning his gaze to him to see a mob of a blond mess.

  
  


”Did you want me to leave?” Brian asked carefully, making Roger quickly raise his head.

  
  


”No!” Roger answered, a bit too loudly for the moment, making both of their ears ring. ”No, never”, he added ever so quietly again.

  
  


”Good”, Brian smiled, making Roger melt under his touch and stare. ”Because I don’t want to leave if you let me stay.”

  
  


Roger let out a content noise after leaning against Brian’s chest again, almost laying on him. Brian’s fingers danced around Roger’s shoulder, Roger getting goosebumps and shivers running down his spine. He purred, Brian feeling the vibrations through his body. Roger let his eyes wander around Brian’s body, properly inspecting every curve and mole. With his hand, he trailed down from Brian’s tummy to feel the skin around the hips, a jutting hipbone sharp under his fingers.

  
  


”What are we Brian?” he whispered after a while as his finger drew little shapes against Brian’s thigh.

  
  


”What do you mean by that?” Brian asked back, gently combing through Roger’s hair.

  
  


”Like… What’s between us?”

  
  


”Well…” Brian smiled and let his hand fall down Roger’s arm. ”We play in a same band so we are obviously bandmates. And I also like to see us friends.”

  
  


He softly squeezed the arm, getting a small noise from Roger. Roger stared at his hand t h at was resting against Brian’s rather skinny leg. He was afraid to ask the next question, but he took a deep breath and looked up at Brian, meeting his soft eyes.

  
  


”Are we-”

  
  


”Boyfriends?”

  
  


Boyfriends. Roger stilled, every fiber of his body concentrating on that word. Something in that word scared him a lot. Roger wasn’t exactly the boyfriend type and they both knew it. He was the kind of a guy who picked a new girl every Friday and then run away before they would wake up. Roger was scared of commitment, but he really did like Brian.

  
  


”Would it be weird?”

  
  


”I don’t think it would be weird”, Brian answered and brought his hand to Roger’s cheek, swiping his finger against the cheekbone. ”I understand if you don’t want it though. Like, I get if you want to keep up with your Casanova life, which by the way I don’t judge at all. I was just scared that’s all you wanted when you tried to kiss me the first time and- ” he explained, but stopped when he noticed Roger giving him an amused smile. ”I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

  
  


”A bit, yeah ”, Roger chuckled with a soft smile. ”But I’d love to try. This boyfriend thing. ”

  
  


Brian studied his face carefully before he returned the smile. He lowered down to peck Roger’s lips lightly, then moving up to tickle Roger’s nose with his lips. The blond giggled and shoved Brian’s face away. He watched Brian bite his lip with an expression that was pure fondness and affection.

  
  


”You really are something Roger”, Brian whispered and kissed Roger again, this time lingering for a longer time. ”Such a gorgeous thing.”

  
  


”I’m not a mirror”, Roger mumbled into the kiss, getting a warm chuckle from Brian.

  
  


Silence settled down between the two, but it was not an uncomfortable silence by any means. Roger felt content, pressed against Brian’s much more bonier body. Few words flew around from time to time and before the two knew it was 7 am and both were getting quite sleepy again. Brian basically carried Roger to the bed, reminding them both of that one evening. They smiled knowingly at each other. They snuggled close, drifting of to sleep quite soon. Sooner than later it was midday and Roger was just waking up, groggily standing in the bathroom when he heard the doorbell ring.

  
  


”Brian!” Roger shouted as he took out his toothbrush. ”Can you open the door?”

  
  


As he started brushing his teeth he got a muffled answer followed by some steps and the front door opening. It was quiet for a moment, but then Roger heard a very confused and loud ’Brian?’. That voice definitely belonged to Freddie. Roger spit out the foam and splashed some water against his face, trying to wake up a bit more before exiting the bathroom. He was soon met by Brian and Freddie standing at the front door. Roger smiled weakly as Freddie inspected his body up and down, Roger only now realizing he was still only wearing his boxers. He awkwardly ruffled his already messy hair.

  
  


”Um, hey Fred-”

  
  


”And I thought I would come early to enjoy some quality time with my best friend, but looks like you have gotten your quality time already”, Freddie interrupted him, a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

  
  


Roger felt his cheeks burning and as he looked at Brian, he saw his cheeks turning bright red as well, the poor man trying to hide behind his curls. The two jumped a bit when a soft thud was heard when Freddie closed the door after getting in. Roger coughed into his fist before looking at Freddie again, that sly smirk still present on his face.

  
  


”Look, this is _not_ what it looks like”, Roger said sternly.

  
  


”And what does this look like?” Freddie snorted and waltzed through the hallway to Roger.

  
  


Roger shot a glance at Brian who was still by the front door. Brian just raised his hands helplessly. Roger groaned, running his hand through his hair and face. There was no need to deny anything. Freddie didn’t know the details, but he obviously knew that Brian had stayed the night.

  
  


”Darling. You know I’m happy for you”, Freddie smiled and placed his hands on Roger’s shoulders. ”For both of you”, he added, giving a glance at Brian as well. "I assume that since Brian is still here nothing bad happened, right? ”

  
  


”Well, um no. We’re good”, Roger mumbled, avoiding his friend’s piercing gaze. ”Look Fred, can we just start with the party planning?” he groaned, making Freddie chuckle.

  
  


”Yes, of course dear”, Freddie replied, but his expression told Roger that something was still up. ”I just need to know one thing...”

  
  


”Uh, what?” Roger asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

  
  


”Who kissed first?”

  
  


Freddie had the biggest grin painting his face as Roger’s eyebrows shot up at the question. Freddie’s gaze flipped through the two, clearly waiting for an answer. Brian pointed at Roger when Freddie’s gaze stopped at him. Freddie tilted his head in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together. Brian smiled sheepishly at him.

  
  


”He did.”

  
  


”Wait, what?” Freddie asked baffled and hastily turned back to Roger. ” _You_?”

  
  


”Yes. Me”, Roger muttered, rolling his eyes. ”Alright we’re done with-”

  
  


”Shit”, Freddie whispered and took out his phone.

  
  


Roger and Brian shared a puzzled look as Freddie browsed through his phone. He seemed to be writing something, his tongue sticking out a bit. Sighing he raised his gaze and simultaneously Roger and Brian’s phones buzzed, Brian’s in his pocket and Roger’s in the kitchen. Brian walked next to the two and fished out his phone to see a notification in their band chat. His eyes turned wide when he read the message. He slowly turned to look at Roger who looked at him expectantly. Brian turned the phone to let Roger read the message as well.

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _i hate to say this but youre gonna be fifty pounds richer deaks_

  
  


”Fred, what the fuck?” Roger asked and took the phone to read the message over and over again.

  
  


”Me and Deaky might have had a little bet.”

  
  


”A bet?!” Roger screeched and his now angry eyes met with Freddie’s, but then there was another message.

  
  


_**b**_ _ **aby deaky:** _ _what_

  
  


_**b**_ _ **aby deaky:** _ _wAIT WHAT_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** _ _SGBYDHBNLKDJMDHN UR NOT KIDDING ARE U_

  
  


Brian looked over Roger’s shoulder to read the messages from John and he couldn’t but laugh a bit. Roger glared at him, silencing the man, but there was still an amused smile on Brian’s lips when they glanced at the screen. They saw that Freddie was typing again and Roger looked up to see him grinning at his phone as he wrote his message. He anxiously turned back to the screen, waiting for his friend’s message.

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _nope. there has apparently been a very eventful_ _night_ _judging by the_ _bruises_ _rog is sporting on his_ _hips_ _atm_

  
  


_**cat queen:** _ _and hes almost naked_

  
  


Roger’s free hand quickly found it’s way to his hip, gently pressing his fingers against it. He diverted his eyes to the bare hips and like Freddie had said, there were some faint bruises where Brian had held him. Roger let his fingers swipe against the purple spots, memories of yesterday flooding back to him.

  
  


”Sorry”, Brian muttered, but Roger just shook his head.

  
  


”It’s okay”, he mumbled back and watched John typing once again.

  
  


****_**b**_ _ **aby deaky:**_ _OH MY OGD_ _u didnt interrupt them in the act itself did u????_

  
  


Freddie burst into laughter at the message. Brian chuckled softly and even Roger couldn’t restrain his smile from forming as a punch of emojis popped into their chat, send by John of course. Roger had to admit that the situation was rather funny.

  
  


”You two darlings are adorable”, Freddie mused, his attention still on his phone.

  
  


_**cat queen:**_ _I WISH_

  
  


”Fucking hell”, Roger muttered and started typing his own message.

  
  


_**p**_ _ **oodl**_ _ **e:**_ _seriously fuck you guys_

  
  


_**b**_ _ **aby deaky:**_ _ROG IS THAT YOU_

  
  


_**b**_ _ **aby deaky:**_ _i just wanna say congrats i knew u had it in u_

  
  


_**p**_ _ **oodl**_ _ **e:**_ _thanks deaky_

  
  


Roger gave the phone back to Brian before turning to Freddie again. The singer flashed a toothy smile at him and winked. Roger just rolled his eyes at him and poked his side, getting a small yelp from Freddie.

  
  


”Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you Mercury”, he sighed.

  
  


”Because your life would be really boring without me”, Freddie quipped back.

  
  


”Right”, Roger laughed and turned around to head towards his bedroom. ”Anyways, we have a party to plan. I’m gonna go find some clothes and you two get ready.”

  
  


Freddie and Brian just hummed as an answer, both looking at their phones, clearly not getting ready. Roger disappeared into the bedroom and opened his wardrobe. After inspecting for a few seconds, Roger took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and quickly shimmied his way into them. He looked himself in the mirror, combing through the unruly hair, but he just ruffled them a bit when he realized they wouldn’t want to co-operate. Pleased with his looks, Roger walked out after grabbing his notebook to see his two friends still on their phones. He went to the kitchen to find his own phone and opened their chat to read whatever had had happened while he was gone. Roger walked to the couch as he read through the messages.

  
  


_**cat queen:**_ _alright we have things to do so bye john_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** _ _without me?_

  
  


_**cat queen:**_ _yes_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** _ _u planning my super secret_ _surprise birthday party_ _? :3_

  
  


_**cat queen:**_ _i dont know anything about that but yes_

  
  


_**poodle:** _ _Freddie, don’t ruin the surprise. -Bri_

  
  


_**baby deaky:** _ _i promise ill act all surprised when you guys reveal it i mean most likely i have already forgotten about the whole thing when my bday arrives_

  
  


_**poodle:**_ _There’s no party planning here_ _._ _Promise._ _-Bri_

  
  


_**bitch boi:** _ _you two bitches_ _get off your phones and_ _come to the couch now._ _this surprise party wont plan itself._

  
  


”I don’t think you two know what’s the definition of a surprise party”, Brian said as he put his phone into his pocket.

  
  


”Well, he doesn’t know what the surprise is yet”, Freddie shrugged and hopped onto the couch.

  
  


”To be fair, we don’t either”, Roger muttered and flipped through the notebook. ”We got some ideas with Brian yesterday. What about you Fred? Anything worth mentioning?”

  
  


”Hmm, I might have some ideas.”

  
  


The three spent the afternoon planning. After some time t hey ordered take-out and Freddie went to buy them beer, in his own words ’leaving the other two make out in peace for a while’. Their tummies full with greasy noodles, they settled down with a classic stripper and a night out at a disco for the birthday boy. They still needed to work out the details, but they had somewhat good skeleton for the birthday. As the evening came, Brian stood up to leave. He needed to upload a n ew video and Roger had an early morning shift the next day so Brian thought he wouldn’t want to bother Roger too much. The three standing by the front door said their goodbyes, Brian and Roger briefly hugging. They still felt a bit awkward showing their affections around Freddie. Brian turned around to leave, but stood at th e doorway for few seconds before giving a quick kiss to Roger’s cheek. He closed the door with a wave and pink cheeks , leaving Roger blushing next to a snickering Freddie.

  
  


”So, did it really take one Brian May to tame my darling Roger?” Freddie laughed and playfully nudged Roger’s side.

  
  


”Oh, shut up”, the drummer groaned, shoving his laughing best friend away.

  
  


”Aw, no need to embarrassed. You guys are so cute ”, Freddie cooed, making Roger’s blush creep all the way up to his ears.

  
  


”Whatever. You gonna stay or are you leaving too?” Roger asked, pointing at the door.

  
  


”I was hoping you could throw me a cig. I’m out.”

  
  


”And you didn’t think you could buy some when you went to buy that beer?”

  
  


Freddie just smiled and grabbed Roger’s cigarette pack from the small table next to the front door. They made their way to the balcony, smoking and chatting for a while there. They settled down into a calm conversation and watched as the sun started slowly making it’s way down.

  
  


”He makes you happy, right?” Freddie asked, taking a long drag of his, what was probably the fourth, cigarette.

  
  


”Yeah”, Roger sighed, his eyes fix ed on the sun. ”I really hope this works out. I don’t wanna fuck up this. Not with Brian.”

  
  


”I’m sure you two will work out”, Freddie smiled, giving a meaningful glance at Roger. ”You both clearly like each other.”

  
  


”Hmm”, the blond hummed, stubbing out his cigarette. ”We’ll see.”

  
  


Soon after that Freddie’s phone buzzed, Jim asking when he would be home. Freddie typed a quick reply and put the phone down. Roger escorted Freddie to the door, the two sharing a quick hug before Freddie was on his way out. Roger made some tea and snuggled down on his couch to watch Brian’s newest video on his phone. Smiling, he wrote a comment and stood up to go to his computer. He browsed through the internet for some time before taking a shower and then settling down to to sleep. It took him a while to sleep, his thoughts on his new boyfriend. Roger still couldn’t believe the events of the last day. The next morning before heading to work, Roger checked Brian’s video, seeing that Brian had replied to his comment. The whole trip to the store Roger felt like his steps were feather light and there was a huge smile on his face, the reply on his mind the whole time. Maybe this could actually work.

  
  


_**CarsAreCool69:**_ _man you cute. be my bf??_

  
  


_**Brimi:** _ _I already am, you dumbass. -Bri_

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very welcome 
> 
> meep


End file.
